Diablo 2: Necromancer's Quest
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It is based on Diablo 2 and its expansion, Lord of Destruction. It is about the adventures of my necromancer character and the adventures that he has with the other characters. Chapter 8 Completed!
1. Prologue: Rogue Encampment revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fanfiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time.

Prologue

The man's wiry frame was not very exceptional as he trudged across the wilderness, except that one who looked at him would comment that he was rather impoverished.

The silvery hair that graced his head made him look older than he was. Looks and hushed voices of disdain were often passed and given to him in every town he passed through as he made his way towards the Rogue Encampment.

He merely held a simple wand on his right hand, and many knew him only as a dark magician, a Necromancer, which made people avoid him like the plague. He shrugged off most of the looks with an expression of aloofness, but in truth, it hurt him inside and he felt very lonely. It was not his fault that many of his profession had brought about unspeakable horrors in this world, even allying themselves with the beast that he sought to destroy, the source of his troubles. Diablo, the Lord of Terror himself. He took it upon himself in this personal quest, to prove to the world that not all of his kind was evil murderous priests of death.

He looked up at the sudden chill in the air and frowned. Gray clouds were rolling in fast, and a small drizzle was beginning to fall. He hoped that this was a mere light rain, not a storm that was brewing. He shivered slightly as his robe became wet, and that made him look towards the distance. He was delighted as he spotted a stockade and some tents, not to mention the warm glow of flames in the encampment. He smiled to himself. He knew that he had reached his destination and quickened his pace.

A whistle of an arrow in flight was heard and he was lucky that he had stopped before the arrow was embedded on the ground in front of him. He wondered who could have tried to shoot him, and his gaze narrowed as his eyes found the source. A young Rogue archer, with lustrous brown hair tied in a ponytail lowered her bow at the sight of him. She had jade green eyes, and they twinkled with cheekiness, though the expression on her face was wary. She then smiled grimly at him and said. "Forgive me for attempting to shoot you, stranger… I have nearly mistaken you for one of those creatures that frequently try to assault our camp."

In spite of the initial annoyance that he felt, he was somewhat impressed with this Rogue's boldness and responsibility to her post. He couldn't help but ask her as she led him into the camp. "I am not the least offended, Miss Rogue… in fact, I am rather impressed. Such wariness is rather natural, don't you think? After all, even I have heard the loss of your Monastery before I arrived here. May I be so bold to know your name?"

The Rogue girl chuckled and said. "If you must know, my name is Paige. I am one of the best archers in this Encampment, though Flavie, that's my senior, is much better than I. That is why Kashya, our leader sent her to the border between the Cold Plains and the Blood Moor to fend off any monster attacks."

He nodded and said. "It is a pleasure to meet you…" They soon reached the middle of the encampment, and he was surprised to see a large chest there. He asked Paige about it and she shrugged. "I think that it used to belong to another adventurer, you may use it if you want to. I don't think he or she is coming back." She then said. "If you must excuse me, I need to return to my duties…" She then left him and then he walked over to the chest and opened it. He was not surprised to see it empty though.

He turned around after closing the chest, and he was greeted by a jovial looking man in a trader's garb of blue and grey. "Greetings' stranger, my name is Warriv and I am not really surprised to see you here."

Haimler was slightly taken aback by this warm greeting, but he soon recovered and asked.

"What makes you say that?" Warriv chuckled and said. "Well, after the chaos and troubles that Diablo leaves in his wake, it is not surprising to see many adventurers seeking to destroy him once and for all this time." He paused for a moment, a slight frown creasing his face. "Though I could not comprehend why a practicer of the dark arts such as you would go through all this trouble to slay him." He then said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "Do not mention this to the Rogues though, but I have to tell you something." A wearied look came upon his face and then he said. "I am eager to move on, mind you to Lut Gholein as soon as possible. While I am grateful that the Rogues has offered shelter, if this goes on, there will be nothing left to trade, for the Rogues has been taking supplies from my caravan."

He had expected this question to arise and he soon found himself explaining the reason for his quest. Though he was faintly amused by the caravan merchant's predicament, and even understood Warriv's concerns, he knew that there was nothing they can do about it. After listening to his tale, Warriv nodded somberly. "I see... I warn you though, it would not be easy to change people's impressions of your kind, but I am glad to see that at least one of your brethren did not stray down the murderous path. I bid you good day, young Necromancer. And one more thing, feel free to explore the camp and meet the people here, though I would advise you to avoid Gheed, he is never to be trusted in his dealings and he dislikes your kind with a passion."

Haimler nodded and then said. "Your advice is appreciated, Warriv… thank you."

He then left and continued to stroll in the camp and met the blacksmith, Charsi. She was a robust woman with flaming orange hair, and a build that reminded him of the descendants of the Barbarian Clans of Harrogath in the frozen North. She smiled as she looked up from her forging. "Hi there, I'm Charsi, the blacksmith here. It's nice to see you here; you look like you are pretty strong, and do not worry, Necromancer… I am not one to judge you, though I have heard many unpleasant tales of your kind. Nevertheless, if you need to repair your armor and weapons, or to purchase some, come to me. The selection is meager, you understand, but do drop by often, you might find something you need or want."

He nodded, bidding her a good day as he continued to explore the camp. He was soon approached by a chain mail clad woman with a red colored headdress. She exuded a commanding air and her eyes were piercing and cold as she studied him.

He soon recognized the identity of this woman and then said. "You are Kashya, I presume?"

The woman nodded and said. "Indeed, outlander. Welcome to our glorious hovel. I know that you are here you seek to destroy Diablo and cleanse the taint he has on this land, as well as to help us regain our Monastery back. But you will find me hard to impress, slaying a few beasts will not do, and you especially have to prove to me that you are not like your ilk."

She then said. "Go, our High Priestess Akara has a task for you." She soon left, and he shrugged, and he made his way to a shack, where he spotted a cauldron boiling, as well as some potions and scrolls, as well as well as some wands, staves and scepters lined neatly on the walls. An elderly woman stepped out of the hut. She was dressed in a violet robe, her body quite weak. She had a weary expression on her face, but her eyes concealed the wisdom that she has. She looked at him and then said. "Welcome stranger. I am Akara, High Priestess of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. I bid you welcome, but I am afraid that I can offer you poor shelter beneath these rickety walls. I earnestly seek your help to free our sisterhood from the corruption that has wrested our monastery from us. Andariel, the Maiden of Anguish is responsible for this, claiming it as her own and corrupting more and more of our Sisterhood to turn against us. We are all that is left, and our ranks grow thinner by the day." She then paused and said. "But enough of this… I need your help to cleanse a Den of Evil in the wilderness. Kashya's rogue scouts have reported to me that the beasts are amassing again to assault this camp. We have driven them back several times, but it is inevitable that one day, we would not be able to withstand their assault. Many of our archers have perished in battle in that cavern, and we simply cannot lose any more people."

After listening to her, Haimler replied. "It shall be done, Priestess Akara… I give you my solemn vow." For the first time, a smile graced her weary face. "Thank you, stranger... perhaps the unsavory rumors and tales surrounding your kind might not be true after all. Rest here for tonight. You may set off to begin your quest tomorrow."

Haimler nodded and then left her and walked back towards the campfire. He then saw Paige approaching him. She grinned and said. "I am impressed, it has been a while since Akara smiled that way… especially since this whole mess with Andariel and Diablo began. Even Kashya wasn't so hostile with you, which is quite unusual for her."

He nodded and thanked her. "I thank you, Miss Paige. Could you escort me to my tent, perhaps? My name is Haimler, by the way." She nodded and grinned, escorting him to a vacant tent. Before she left, she smiled at him. "Have a good rest, I will see you tomorrow." She then left, making him wonder why she was so friendly with him. But he soon shrugged it off as he entered the tent. He lay down on the pallet and then drew the blanket to cover him. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

End of Prologue.

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1: Den of Evil revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fanfiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time.

Chapter 1: Den of Evil

Golden streams of sunlight penetrated the gloomy sky, though it did not fully illuminate the camp. Apparently, Diablo's passing has made the sky quite overcast, though the stray golden beams was enough to slip into Haimler's tent, awakening him. He stretched himself, and got out of bed. He took his wand in his hand and then strode out of his tent. He then noticed Paige walking towards him, and she offered him a cheerful smile. "Good morning, I trust that you had a good night's rest?"

He nodded and said. "Yes, I did, Miss Paige, thank you for your concern." She grinned and said. "It is good to hear that, you need all the rest you can get, especially if you want to go and cleanse the wilderness and that cave." He nodded and was about to stride out from the camp, before Paige held him back. He was puzzled, and was about to ask her what she wanted and the she said. "I need to ask you to get something for me. One of my best friends died in that cave… and if you see her bow, could you bring it back for me? It looks like mine... a sister to it, if you will. We made it for each other." She then showed him her bow, which he studied for quite some time before nodding. "It will be done, Miss Paige. You can count on me in this matter."

She nodded and then said. "Thank you, Haimler… I pray that the Great Eye will watch over you and see your safe return to the camp." She then left again and he strode out into the Blood Moor. "_All who oppose me beware…_" He thought as he began to explore the area. He did not get far before he spotted a few shuffling figures, accompanied by a low moan. "Zombies…" He thought. He then sprinted forward, swiftly dispatching them both. They did not get a chance to inflict damage on him though, as they were quite slow. As they fell to the ground, he noticed that one dropped some pieces of gold, which he picked up, as well as a pair of sturdy looking boots on the zombie's legs, which he washed at a stream nearby to remove the foul odor before he put it on. He then looked at one of the corpses and then closed his eyes, muttering an incantation, and it burst into bits, a skeleton rising to his side. It wielded a rusty looking scythe, and a battered buckler.

He grinned to himself as he continued to walk through the wilderness, his skeleton and him dispatching more zombies, and quill rats, that were surprisingly adept in hurling their pins at him. The beasts nicked him a few times, but as a form of reply, his skeleton made short work of them. He garnered quite a few spoils from the battle, some more gold coins that he pocketed. He spotted a small house nearby and entered. He was not surprised to see it deserted though. He saw a large chest there though and opened it. He found a set of sturdy leather gloves and leather armor, which he put on. He also found a sash, which he wore around his waist. He also scanned the shelves of the house and found some more gold, and some bottles of potions with blue and red coloring. Recognizing the red ones as restorative potions, he took one and uncorked it, drinking it down, letting the bittersweet flavor of the potion run through his throat, but the effect was that he felt much better now.

He also chanced upon a wicked looking dagger, which he strapped on his boot, and a short sword which he strapped on his back.

He continued to travel across the moor, encountering small roving bands of torch-carrying demons known as the Fallen Ones. The small demons attacked him with the cry of 'Rakanishu!', and he and his skeleton companion had to battle them quite a bit.

After the battle, he went towards a small grove of trees and rested a while, and took out his tome that his teachers had bestowed upon him.

He studied the section about summoning and he found that he had understood more on how to summon skeletons. He looked at his old wand and then sighed, discarding it, and watched in sadness as he saw his skeleton crumble. For a while, he battled alone, killing many zombies and quill rats, pocketing the gold they dropped. He also found some gold pieces as he chanced upon some loose rocks in the wilderness. Before long, he spotted his destination and he made camp right outside, continuing to study his tome, and gained more knowledge in summoning creatures. He was able to summon two skeletons now, after killing two quill rats before entering the cave and he noticed that his skeletons now wielded crude looking axes, and their shields were less battered, and they looked sturdier.

He entered the cave, with his skeletons in front. He grimaced, as he smelled the foul stench of death reeking in this place. As he navigated through the dark cavern, he found more dark demons here, such as large furred monstrosities known as Gargantuan Beasts, which took quite some time to dispatch even with the assistance of his skeletons. But the fruits of the trouble were very much worth it. He picked up a cap that was lying on the ground nearby. This one was different because it glowed blue, and for some reason he could not identify it. He then took out a scroll from his pack, with a red ribbon binding it. He opened it and read the incantation and he was now aware of its properties. It appears that the cap would bestow upon its wearer some added agility, and accuracy to his ability to hit enemies accurately.Pleased with his find, he put it on his head.

He soon found small bands of Fallen Ones, though he was slightly annoyed with the Shamans, who were always flinging fireballs at him, and raising the demons that he had killed. He learnt a hard lesson, but he was now aware and determined to remove the Shamans before killing the minions, just to save the trouble of killing them all over again.

Soon he reached a small chamber where there were more Fallen and their shamans, which he dispatched easily. He picked up two chipped gems, and then he saw a group of zombies, though one of them was tinged in blue in some parts of his body. He directed his skeletons to attack, and was surprised that these zombies were much tougher. Nevertheless, he and his skeletons managed to dispatch them, picking up more gold pieces. The leader then turned a grotesque smile at him. "Impressive, mortal… though your good fortunes end here…. I am Corpsefire… I will be your doom this day."

"We shall see about that, demon…" He said as he directed his skeletons to attack, and threw himself into the fray. He was shocked that the blows inflicted by the zombie often carried a spark of electricity, or a chill of cold. He was forced to raise his skeletons when one fell to the blows, and he was glad to see when the creature finally fell. He picked up a scepter and a sword, which was glowing in a yellowish tinge, rather than the bluish tinge that surrounded the scepter in a nearby alcove, where there were bodies of peasants that were slain by the undead. He also picked quite a number of potions nearby as well as well as some more gold pieces that were lying around and stuffed them in his pack. At that point, sunlight streamed into the cave, illuminating the darkness.

He smiled and then thought. "My task here is complete... I hope it will at least reassure Kashya and Akara that I am earnestly seeking to help them." He was about to leave when he remembered that he had promised Paige that he would retrieve something for her. Scouring the cavern once more, he found the bow that he was looking for. A once beautiful rogue woman's body lay on a small alcove in the cave. He slung the bow across his shoulders, offering the fallen warrior a sign of respect as he strode out of the cave and walked back to the Encampment.

Once he entered, he sought out Paige and then handed the bow to her. Her eyes grew misty slightly, but quickly blinked back her tears. She then bowed to him, and said softly. "Thank you, Necromancer… I thank you for this favor that you have done for me." She then gave him a hug and then released him, and offered him a sunny smile that brightened up his mood. "You did a good job clearing out that cave… Akara wants to see you. Go to her now."

He smiled, though he was surprised at the way that she hugged him. She wasn't interested in him, was she? The thought did pass through his mind as he made his way to the seer's hut. The old woman smiled and said. "Well done… you cleansed the Den of Evil and done us a great service and you restored my faith in humanity. I shall impart you some knowledge that you might find useful in your own learning." He nodded and soon, he learned more knowledge in how to strengthen his minions.

He was about to return to the Campfire and the comfort of his tent when Kashya stopped him. "I am glad to see you well and unhurt, outlander, but it seems that you have little time to rest. My Rogue Scouts have sighted an abomination in our Monastery Graveyard. Apparently, Andariel is not content in corrupting the living. Blood Raven, my best friend and our Order's finest captains was the very first to be corrupted by the demoness. Now you will find her raising our dead as zombies… we cannot abide this defilement. I beseech to you, slay her, and put her soul to rest."

Haimler could see the sorrow and anguish that this hardened warrior woman in her eyes. She was aggrieved by the loss of her friend, and he could empathize with her. Only recently in this camp, that he was beginning to feel accepted by people. He nodded solemnly and said. "I shall do this for you, honorable Kashya…"

The rogue leader's expression was one of surprise, but soon fell back to the normal emotionless mask that she often wore. "Then you'd best rest a while… and set off soon. Every moment that you delay will bring one more of the undead into her ranks." She then turned and left him alone as he made his way to his tent. He then lay down and closed his eyes, resting a while to recuperate and recover his strength.

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 2: Blood Raven revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fanfiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time.

Chapter 2: Blood Raven's Redemption

He soon awoke and stepped out of his tent. Before he left, he was once stopped by Paige. "You better be careful now all right? The way towards the Burial Grounds is fraught with danger… the Cold Plains are run amok with demons... and many of our corrupted sisterhood roams the area as well." Haimler nodded and once again wondered why this particular Rogue was so concerned about his very well being. He decided to ask her later after he had completed his task.

He stepped out into the Blood Moor once again, walking towards the Cold Plains. On the way, he stopped near the former Den of Evil and frowned. He sensed a faint demonic taint to the cavern and deduced that demons had inhabited the cave once again. He would have to clean up the cave one more time, though he suspected that the demonic presence here would not be totally gone until he had slain the Maiden of Anguish that now holds the Rogue Monastery.

With that he walked towards the old abandoned house that he had discovered before and studied his tome once more. As he studied, he gained more knowledge about how to summon more skeletons, and how to strengthen then. After a while, he stepped out of the house and walked towards a small narrow pass where a lone Rogue stood there, watching warily around her. He then approached her and said. "Are you Flavie, the one that Paige mentioned about? My name is Haimler, and I am on my way to the Burial Grounds to take care of Blood Raven."

The Rogue woman looked at him warily and said. "I am indeed Flavie, stranger… and if Paige trusts you, then I too, will not find fault with you. You may pass into the Cold Plains… but I have a favor to ask. Lately, a small band of Fallen Ones are amassing together in large numbers in a small camp nearby, led by a powerful Shaman called Bishiboshi… I need you to clean that camp out. He's the one menace that rules most of the Cold Plains… if you can get rid of him, it would be easier for me to clean up any stray demons that dared to cross this pass."

Haimler nodded his agreement to pursue the quest for her, but before he left, Flavie said. "Oh, and one more thing… there is a mystical waypoint marker near here. It acts as a teleportation medium to our Encampent, so it would be more convenient for you to use it if you need to return. And if you pass this way on your way back, hand me any quivers of arrows that you may find."

He nodded and then strode past her into the Cold Plains. It was aptly named, he thought as he felt a chill that was even colder than he felt in the Blood Moor. He then soon encountered a large stone circle with a sigil on it. He studied it closely and remembered what Flavie told him. He stepped onto it and muttered the incantation to activate it. Two points of the sigil then lit up and he smiled as he left the circle. He was looking forward to using it to travel faster.

However he was interrupted by war cries, female war cries to be precise. He them saw a small band of scantily clad women, carrying shields as well as some blades. They were reminiscent to the Rogue sisterhood, though their smiles were malicious and their skin an ashen grey, a parody of the once proud members of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. "Perfect… just perfect, of all times… the corrupted rogues found me…." He then drew the sword that was strapped on his back and then charged them, taking the small group of five women alone. He was careful to avoid their blows, though he was hit a few times, small cuts appearing on his arms. After killing one of them, he saw a soul leaving the body and smiled to himself. "So that's a way to free the Rogue Sister's soul from her corrupted body…" He them stepped back, taking another red potion and gulped it down, before raising a skeleton. He was impressed as this skeleton now held a battered looking kite shield, and held a sharper looking axe. He then charged back into the fray, and with the aid of his skeleton, he was able to dispatch the corrupt rogues quite easily. He then raised two more skeletons and noticed that one a sword, while the other a wicked looking morning star. He shrugged as he went to a small grove nearby, and then began to spar with his minions, training himself harder, before he decided to camp for the night. He then decided to go back to the site where he dispatched the corrupt rogues to see if they had dropped anything. He then saw some pieces of gold scattered on the ground and proceeded to pick them up. He then found some throwing knives on the ground, presumably dropped by the corrupt rogues during the battle. He scoured the area and found two more sets of knives on the rogue's bodies, and he slipped them into his pack, intending to sell one of the sets when he returned to the Rogue Encampment.

Speaking of which, he then took out the blue ribbon scroll from his pack and read it aloud. A blue swirling portal appeared and then he stepped into it, and he found himself back at the Encampment. He then went to Charsi and then showed her the set of knives. She then smiled. "These are very good crafter knives.. I'll buy them from you. I'll give you 1000 gold pieces for them." After receiving the money, he looked at Charis's inventory and decided to make a few purchases. First, he sold off his cap, leather armor and boots as well as the short sword, earning him about 500 more gold pieces.

He then used the money to buy a set of heavy boots, some heavy gloves and a set of hardened leather armor. He smiled as he felt himself more protected now. He then took it upon himself to purchase a small shield as well as a falchion. He strapped the small shield onto his left arm and swung the falchion a few times to get a good feel of it, before leaving, and proceeded to Akara's hut to purchase more town portal scrolls and item identification scrolls. He then stepped back into the portal and found himself back in the Cold Plains.

He continued to travel the plains with his skeletons, and then heard the faint sounds of 'Rakanishu!' in the distance. He went towards the sound to investigate, and grinned. He saw a crudely built camp with several groups of Shamans and Fallen Ones, though one stood out from the rest, as his skin was of an orangy gold color. He then commanded his skeletons to kill off the shamans, while he himself charged towards Bishiboshi. The monster then began hurling fire bolts at him,three at a time, instead of just one like normal Shamans do, though he managed to block most of them with his shield, until he reached the demon's side. He swung his falchion, nicking the demon a few times, before he swung his blade against the jugular, decapitating the demon. He then looked up and grinned. His skeletons have killed off all of the shamans, and were now cleaning up the camp for him by slaying the rest of the Fallen, who were now quite disorganized with the death of their leaders.

He rested for a while and then took another health potion from his pack and drunk it, to make him feel better, and heal him of the wounds he suffered during the battle between the Shaman as well as the few Fallen Ones that had managed to wound him as he was battling Bishiboshi. After which, he scoured the camp, and smiled as he found more gold pieces, as well as a saber that glowed blue, and two rings that glowed the same color. He also found an amulet, which was also glowing blue. He shrugged and pocketed the items into his pack, before making his way towards another narrow pass into the Burial Grounds.

As he stepped into the Burial Grounds, he couldn't help the anguish and loss of the rogues that their sacred burial ground was being defiled by someone that was once their own. Though he was quite comfortable entering a graveyard, after all his kind did deal with raising of the dead. The once holy walls of the cemetery was now a crumbling mess, and vines twined the now rusting grilles of the gates and walls.He then strode forward and heard the shuffle of feet, and the familiar low moans of zombies. He was a bit surprised though, that the zombies that faced him had greenish skin, with some gray and black blotches on their bodies. He hesitated for a moment, judging that these zombies would prove to be harder to defeat. Nevertheless, he commanded his skeletons to attack.

Thankfully, his skeletons were able to slay all of them, though one of them crumbled under the assault of the last of the zombies, which in turn was killed by the remaining two skeletons. He then raised another from a zombie corpse and circled the burial ground, encountering more zombies, and some skeletons that he presumed had been summoned by Blood Raven herself.

They soon entered the Burial grounds and he grimaced as he saw many dead Rogues strung onto a tree in the middle of the Burial Grounds. The chilling image was too much for him, even if he was a necromancer. Before he knew a flaming arrow whistled towards him, and he dodged in time, and the arrow impacted against one of the crumbling walls of the Burial grounds. A chilling female voice cried out. "Join my Army of the Dead!"

He turned towards the origin of the sound and froze for a moment. Here was the woman that he had promised to slay. Blood Raven. She was beautiful even after being corrupted, her ashen skin contrasted with the blood red armor and the raven helmet that she wore. Her eyes glowed in a yellowish tinge, and a malicious smirk was on her lips as she let fly with more arrows. He raised his shield to block some of them, and winced slightly as one grazed slightly against his thigh. He then ordered his skeletons to surround her and attack, but they only managed to nick her a few times, while she pelted them with flame arrows and sparking arrows. As he moved towards her, one of his skeletons axes swiped across her head, and she ducked, but not before glancing off something in the middle of her helm. She shuddered briefly, and he observed that she halted occasionally, shaking her head in confusion, her eyes alternating from the devilish yellow glow to a normal human's eye. She then looked at him. "Please... help me… destroy the gem…. Destroy the gem….."

He then looked closer at the helm and found a cracked blood red gem, which reeked of demonic taint and energy. Using his skeletons as a shield, which distracted her, he aimed his blade against the gem and brought it down hard, shattering it. A pulse of red demonic energy escaped from the gem, streaking into the sky, and Blood Raven slumped on the floor. Still wary of the woman, he approached her slowly, ready to retaliate, just in case anything went awry. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and he found them to be of a hazel color and she smiled softly at him. "Thank you, stranger…. For releasing me from my bondage. I was captured by Andariel's forces two weeks ago, after my party of Rogues was decimated while we tried to destroy her. She implanted a mind controlling gem on my helm… I was powerless to resist her commands…" She gave him a wan smile before falling unconscious again.

Haimler shrugged as he opened a town portal and then cradled the now limp former Rogue captain in his arms and carried her through the portal. Many gasps of surprise and shock greeted his arrival, and many rogues looked at him warily, mainly because one of their enemies was in the stranger's arms. Some of them were already readying their bows and aiming those arrows at his direction. Before they could speak or fire, Kashya approached him warily raising her hand and motioned for the Rogues to stand down. She then looked at him and then asked. "What is the meaning of this, stranger? Have you too, fallen prey to the corruption?"

Haimler took a deep breath and then explained. "No, I have not, honorable Kashya. Your friend, Blood Raven was being controlled by a mind control gem implanted on her helmet by Andariel. I shattered it and broke her control over her."

Kashya fell silent for a moment and then looked at him. Her eyes now held some warmth, and her voice too, sounded a bit more relieved, and thankful. "Perhaps my judgement towards you was a bit harsh, Haimler…. You not only honored your oath, but also gave back my best friends to me… I owe you a debt that can never be repaid. All I can do now is that proclaim that the Rogues will pledge their support in your quest…. And I formally acknowledge you as friend and eternal ally of the Rogues." A resounding cheer erupted across the camp in approval of Kashya's decision, and he caught Paige winking at him, though her eyes glittered menacingly at him, for some reason that he could not fathom. The Rogues also were glad that their ranks have been strengthened by the return of one of their finest Captains.

Akara came towards the campfire and then said. "Bring Blood Raven to my hut... I shall use my skills to try and heal her, and look after her." She then looked at Haimler and said. "I also express my gratitude, my friend… for now, have a good night's rest. I shall speak to you again in the morning."

Haimler nodded and then went towards his tent and entered it. He then lay down on the pallet and smiled softly. He felt good, that he was able to help the Rogues, and that hopefully would repair the damage of the reputation that others of his kind had done. With that thought, he closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Please read and review


	4. Chapter 3: Search for Cain pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fanfiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time. Please begin to give your votes about which character class should appear next

Chapter 3: Search for Cain part 1

The morning breeze blew against the tent folds of Haimler's tent, bringing not only the early morning rays of the sun, but also the scent of something sweet. Haimler stirred for a while, hoping to get up and get ready to go. What he did not expect is that he found something soft resting against his body. He was still half asleep and moved slightly, causing the said soft object to let out a low murmur. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed to his side and was truly shocked, and a trifle embarrassed. Somehow, during the night, Blood Raven had found her way into his tent and was soundly asleep beside him.

After recovering from the initial shock of this discovery, he took some time to observe her. Although her skin was now permanently ashen grey, like so much of her Corrupted Sisterhood, she was still a lovely vision. Her raven black hair flowed to her shoulders and she had a soft, peaceful smile on her face as she rested her body against his. He blushed softly, a tinge of pink coloring his pallid cheeks, as he found himself enamored by the older woman. He did not know why he found himself attracted to this woman. Maybe it was because they share the same plight. He was a dark spell caster, an outcast to society trying to prove his worth and name, to distinguish himself as different from others of his kind. And she was a former Captain of the Rogues, formerly corrupted and controlled by the Forces of Hell. To see the way they attempted to kill both of them, even if it was because of their wariness and self-defense, sent a stab of pain into his heart. He vowed to himself, that even if everyone distrusts her in this camp, he would trust her with his life, and he will protect her.

After a while, Blood Raven stirred awake, and gave him a sleepy smile, and he noticed that a tinge of affection warmed the hazel colored eyes, making her even more enchanting to him. He then sat up on his pallet, and she did like wise and said. "Good Morning, my saviour, I trust that you had a good sleep last night?"

He was slightly taken aback by this question, though he nodded and replied. "Indeed, Honorable Blood Raven, but if I might be so bold to ask, why is it that you are in my tent?" She paused for a moment, and then said to him. "You do not remember?"

Puzzled by her words, he shook his head, a look of confusion on his face. She then looked at him and said. "Very well then, I shall inform you. I awoke last night, intending to find you, to try and talk with you. But when I entered your tent, you were deeply in the throes of a nightmare… I cannot bear to see you that way. I then held you in my arms and soothed you as best as I can with words, and once you were asleep, I thought of leaving, but I was afraid that you might need help again. And so, I stayed on."

He looked at her for a while, and then said. "I am greatly honored that you would care for me this way, Blood Raven. But if I must be so bold, why do you do this for me? This is far too much for you to do, even if it is because of your gratitude towards me."

She fell silent for a moment and then as she looked into his eyes, he could see a pinkish tinge coloring her ashen cheeks. She took a deep breath and said. "I am not getting younger, Haimler… I am thirty two years old now, a year younger than Kashya. Before I was captured, I devoted myself fully to my duties, never thinking about settling down. But after I met you, everything has changed. I know that I am ten years older than you, but somehow, I do not mind that. I hold great affection for you, my dear Haimler. You may be a Necromancer, a dark sorcerer, but you have a big heart and definitely much more honorable than those others of your brethren."

He smiled at her and said. "Then I shall tell you the truth as well, Milady, that I have developed an affection for you. I do not know why, but I suspect that part of it is that we are kindred spirits, in a way." He then proceeded to tell her the reasons why he said that they were kindred spirits. After listening to what he had to say, she nodded.

"Indeed, though I can understand why they would react that way. But it is no matter; I suggest that we have to move quickly. I am eager to battle Andariel again. I have to make that demoness pay for what she did to me and my brethren." She then got up and exited the tent. He soon followed closely behind.

He then saw Kashya talking to Blood Raven, and the two women hugged each other, with smiles on their face. He felt relieved and glad for both of them, at regaining their friendship. Kashya then noticed him and then waved him over. As he reached their side, she said. "Akara needs to see both of you immediately. It seems that that she has urgent news that she wishes to impart to both of you."

Blood Raven nodded and departed towards the old seer's hut. He was about to follow, when Kashya stopped him. "Can you spare me a moment of your time, Haimler?" He looked at her and then nodded. She led him to the side and then took a deep breath, a slight smile gracing her face, but there was a slight frown as well. She took a moment and then said. "I personally thank you for rescuing my best friend, Haimler… and it is obvious that you both feel some attraction for each other. I feel happy for her, for she needs someone that accepts her unconditionally again. I, as her best friend would no doubt do so, but the other sisters need time."

She then said. "Although she did not mention this to me, it is obvious that Paige has developed a crush on you. She is my beloved niece you see, and I do not want to see her hurt. I would suggest that you approach her about it." Haimler looked at her, shocked at this revelation. "I... I did not know of this… how...?"

Kashya sighed. "My niece is still a bit innocent in the way of the world, though much less now after this whole mess began. But she somehow can define things beyond what they seem. At her first encounter with you, she could already sense that you were different and that is what attracted her to you." He then said. "I appreciate her feelings for me, but truth to be told… I do not really feel anything for her."

Kashya nodded and said. "Then it is best that you would break this news to her quite gently, she is a nice girl." She then turned to leave, but gave him a friendly hug and a peck on his cheek before leaving. He was stunned by this action, but then walked over to Akara's hut.

Both women were waiting for him and Akara said. "Ahh, you are here, young Haimler. It is good to see you fresh and ready, and I am thankful that Blood Raven is recovered as well. And it is obvious to this pair of old eyes of mine that both of you are attracted to each other."

She chuckled softly as they looked sheepish, a slight blush on their cheeks. "It is all right, both of you. After all this is a happy thing is it not? But now let us come to the main problem that we have now. These recurring attacks, and constant replenishing demonic forces massing outside our camp, and the lands beyond suggests that we are dealing with a demonic force that we cannot comprehend, yet alone combat. I have to take a considerable risk, but I have to ask both of you to go to Tristram to find Deckard Cain. He is the last sage of the Horadrim, versed in the ancient arts. It is vital that you return here with him, for without him, we are most definitely doomed. I will pray for both of your safety, and Cain's. I hope that he still lives."

Both of them took leave of Akara's tent and walked back to the direction of the tent they shared. Blood Raven looked at him and said. "Is there something wrong, Haimler? You look... troubled." He sighed and looked at her. "Let us speak of this in private." He then led them to their tent and then he told her about Paige and what Kashya had told him. Blood Raven listened intently and then nodded. "She is right, you know. Before my capture, Paige was one of my best pupils, Flavie being the brightest of them all. I personally think as well, that you should inform her about us, and try to be delicate about it."

He nodded and said. "I will… I will go look for her now." She nodded and said." Good. I will go to Kashya and Charsi, and see if they still have my old armor with me." She then stepped out of the tent, leaving him alone. He sighed and then braced himself for the daunting task that lay ahead of him. He exited the tent and then searched the camp grounds. He found her in a secluded corner in the camp and said. "Hello, Paige."

She turned around and smiled sadly at him. "Hello there… I do not suppose you knew...?"

Haimler approached her and then nodded. "I am afraid so…" She then looked at him and said. "Why... why do you choose her over me?" Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she approached him. "Am I not good enough for you? Does my affection towards you mean nothing at all?"

Haimler hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath as he considered his words. He then gently hugged her and then said softly. "It is never about you, Paige. I am honored that you feel something for me." He then paused and said. "Although I admit that I do feel something for you, but I look at you as the younger sister or a best friend that I never had. I am sorry that I don't share your feelings…" At the revelation, Paige buried her face in his shirt and she weeped softly. He smiled sadly as he hugged her tightly against him, stroking her back gently, and murmuring soothing tones in her ear.

After a while, her tears subsided, and she broke away from him and dried her tears. She then gave him a shaky smile. "I understand now… I wish both of you happiness, though I am glad. I never had a big brother before. I would honored if you regard me as your sister." She then gave him a warm hug again, this time with sisterly affection.

He smiled and said, stroking her hair gently, his face lighting up with warmth and affection. "I would be honored, little sister." She then looked at him and said. "I know I sound quite willful, big brother… "She said softly, blushing, as she is still coming to terms gaining an elder sibling. "… but I wish to accompany you and Blood Raven on your journey."

He chuckled and said. "I am not at all surprised that you wish to do so, little Sister, but I think we have to consult Akara and your aunt Kashya, don't you think?" She nodded and then took his hand in hers and first went to her aunt. Kashya looked at them and smiled. "Is there anything you want from me, niece?" Paige nodded and first informed her of her new relationship with Haimler, and her request to travel with him.

Kashya then chuckled. "My niece might be a strong Rogue in her own right, Haimler, but she is also quite a handful as a girl. I can't really blame her, and I know that I can trust you to be a good sibling to her. You have much honor, and I know that she will be safe with you. You have my blessings and permission to go on this journey, my dear niece."

She then nodded and said. "Before you leave, I think I can give you some equipment that I used during the war with Diablo. Come to my tent, niece and get them." Paige nodded and followed Kashya. Haimler then went to Akara's tent and when he told her, Akara nodded. "It is good for that girl to have you as a brother. She has been quite lonely all her life. Being Kashya's niece gives her some sort of deferential treatment, and well, that sort of isolates her from the rest of the sisterhood, and she does not have many of the sisters which she can really call as her friends. This journey might do her some good.Do take good care of her."

Once he left, he found Bloodraven dressed in an ornate armor and wielding a strange looking longbow. He thought that those weapons looked familiar, and consulted his tome, and then gasped. "It cannot be… Arkaine's Valor and Windforce? Weren't these the legendary armor and weapon of the rogue that helped slay Diablo two years ago?"

Bloodraven nodded, looking at him with a sad, but resigned expression. "She was my older sister, and she died just last year. She was one of the Rogues that have fallen in battle trying to regain the Monastery back, and we kept her armor intact in honor of her. I am more than sure that she would have liked me to use her weapon to defeat the same evil that she had helped slay two years ago." Haimler nodded and then waited for Paige, who soon returned garbed in studded leather armor. He looked at Kashya and she merely shrugged. "That was once my old armor, when I was still a novice Rogue. It is only right that my niece inherits it from me for her journey."

He nodded and then looked at the two women. Taking a deep breath, he said. "Are you both ready?" At their nods, he led them to the stone waypoint portal and was about to leave, when Akara said. "Just a while, before all of you leave. There is no direct way to Tristram. There is a ring of stones in the Cold Plains that has the ability to transport you there. But first, you must bring me the Scroll made of the bark of the Tree of Inifuss in the Dark Woods. The only way there is through an underground passage in the Stony Fields. Once you have recovered the scroll, I believe I can decipher the scroll's content to allow you to travel to Tristram."

He nodded and then led them to the portal. He focused his thoughts of getting to the Cold Plains, and sure enough, the familiar tingling that he felt during the transport enveloped him once more. Soon he was in the Cold Plains again, and felt the familiar chill associated with this place. Haimler then turned to both of the women and asked. "Do any of you know where the ring of stones that Akara mentioned is?"

Paige shook her head, but Blood Raven said. "I do indeed, but it would be best to move to the Dark Woods to retrieve the scroll, before locating the Stones. But first, I have some unfinished business here. A former Rogue was also corrupted, my aide. Her name is Cold Crow, and I hear that she is one of the leaders of the Corrupted Rogues in this area. I am told that she is last seen in a cavern close to here." Haimler nodded and said. "Then it is best we put her out of her misery." They concurred with that decision and then began scouring the Plains, slaying more Quill rats, Zombies and Fallen ones with a combination of arrows and blades. Many of the Corrupted Rogues attacked them even more frequently now, most of their attacks directed to harm Blood Raven. Haimler could see the fury in their eyes, their mouths spitting vile curses at the redeemed Rogue captain. His skeletons helped a lot, dispatching many foes before he spotted the entrance of the Cave that Blood Raven spoke about.

Blood Raven nodded and said. "Be careful. There is no telling what demonic powers that Demoness had bestowed upon her, though reflecting upon her name, I can say that cold would be a best bet." They entered the cave and as usual, Fallen Ones were the first one to receive them, rushing against them with their weapons and torches.Blood Raven and Paige took aim and dispatched the Shamans and some of the Fallen with a rain of arrows, while Haimler's skeletons hacked through the survivors. Some of the Fallen dropped gold pieces, which Haimler pocketed.

The rattling of bones alerted him to the arrival of more skeletons... enemy skeletons, their grinning visages and their hollow rattling laughter echoing in the cave as they attacked him. Most of them faltered under the hail of the steel-tipped arrows, but some of them clashed blades with Haimler's own skeletons, and the Necromancer rushed forward, fighting alongside his minions. After the fight was over, he was about to rest when he cried in pain, electricity running wild through his system. He gasped as he fell to his knees, and Blood Raven and Paige ran to his side, their eyes scanning the darkness, as they led him behind a rock outcropping to rest. Without warning, more lightning globes streaked out of the darkness, splashing harmlessly against the rock, as their assailants began to show themselves. They looked like true devils with their horns and their sharp teeth, and they were definitely not something easy of the eyes. They had bluish green skin, and their mouths were gaping open. Blood Raven narrowed her eyes as she said softly. "These are call Tainted beasts… those lightning orbs are their most powerful attacks. Paige, I need help. Concentrate our fire on them." Paige nodded as they both rose from hiding, firing arrows at the monsters. As Haimler rested, he took out the tome of studying from his pack. As he studied, his mind opened up to many possibilities, and new knowledge was available to him. He took a health potion and drank it and he rose weakly, concentrating deeply.

The ground near the Tainted then shook slightly, and then erupted as a massive humanoid figure, made up of soil and rock rose to the ground. He slumped against a pillar, and watched as the golem swung its mighty fists, dispatching the beasts easily with its rock hard blows. Blood Raven and Paige looked at the creature and then back at Haimler. Blood Raven then went to his side, a worried expression on her face. She then touched him lightly and asked. "Are you allright? And what was that creature that appeared in front us that dispatched those beasts?" Paige too, went to his side, her eyes mirroring the concern that Blood Raven, and the look on her face told him that she too, was silently asking the same question.

He looked at them and smiled weakly. "I am perfectly fine, just a little weary. Nothing that a moment of rest wouldn't do. And as for what that was, it is a Clay Golem, an earth elemental if you will. It is one of the difficult creatures to summon, and it takes quite a drain on my mana reserves. Unlike my skeletons, golems are so powerful that I and the others of my brethren are only able to summon one at a time. But with it around, we should be able to fight with greater efficiency." Both of them nodded and said. "Then it is decided…" Blood Raven said. "We will rest for an hour or so before resuming our trek through this cave." As they made camp, Paige then asked. "Big brother, I have been curious, and have been meaning to ask you this. Where we you from, and why are you so different from the others of your kind?" He looked at her and his expression was a mixture of pain and surprise. He looked at Blood Raven and said. "You don't need to tell us if you do not want to. I can sense it is quite a sensitive subject for you."

He shook his head and then said. "I was an orphan, my parents dead long before Diablo's first 'death'. I was taken then from an orphanage, by an elder Necromancer, who saw that I have a great potential in me. He had a personal code of honor, one I follow even now. I was only one of his many pupils, but as time went by, he could see that the others are blinded by their lust for power. And so, in an attempt to save me, he sent me away, but he gave me his tomes that contained advanced knowledge that he would never impart to the others. I do not know the fate of the others, but it is that code which has distinguished me from the rest."

Blood Raven smiled and nodded, then tensed. "She is nearby… I can feel it." The whistle of arrows flying alerted them as many arrows struck against the rock barrier, some of them hitting the clay golem, which lumbered towards the Corrupted Rogue Archers, followed by his two skeletons. His minions fought a hard battle, dispatching all of the Corrupted Rogues, except one but at a great cost. The Golem crumbled to dust and the skeletons lay as a heap of broken bones on the ground. Blood Raven then said to Haimler. "Let me and Paige handle this, you need the rest."

Both of the women came out of hiding and then they were greeted by a sight of a greenish tinged Corrupted Rogue. A cold icy glint was seen in her eyes, and her voice held a frost in them. "Well, well… if it isn't the traitor, Blood Raven… and is that the little princess, Paige I see before me?" She said mockingly. "Queen Andariel is furious you know, and if I capture you to her, she will reward me well."

"I do not think that will be possible…" A voice echoed in the cavern as magical teeth flew from Haimler's hand as he stood weakly, darting towards the Corrupted Rogue. She tried to dodge, letting fly three arrows at Haimler's direction, which he managed to avoid by ducking behind the pillar. Cold Crow cried out in pain as three of the five teeth tore against her skin, and both Paige and Blood Raven took the opportunity to raise their bows and fired simultaneously, striking Cold Crow on her chest, wounding her fatally. As she collapsed, Paige rushed back to her brother's side and grimaced at the frost that formed at where the arrows had struck the stone pillar. Meanwhile, Blood Raven walked cautiously to the fallen Rogue's side and was alarmed to see her still alive. The only difference is that her eyes were back to same warm amber orbs that she remembered. She then cradled the dying Rogue's head on her lap.

Cold Crow smiled weakly at her and said. "I... I always knew… you would come… knew that you would never fully succumb… and I thank you for setting me free…" She then fell limp, as she closed her eyes and died. Blood Raven looked at her aide and then cradled her body and found many rocks and made a grave for her. When she went to Haimler's side, she hugged him tight and sobbed into his chest. Haimler could tell that like Kashya, Cold Crow was also quite a close friend of Blood Raven's. He merely hugged her, comforting her as best as he could. He smiled as he saw his sister approaching and giving the older woman and him a hug as well.

His sister… he has never considered the possibility he would have one, neither did he consider that someone had actually agreed to be with him. Necromancers are perhaps one of the most hated people in his day, though now that hatred has been diverted to Diablo, Andariel and the minions of Hell that has resurfaced. And he also gained a family of sorts in the Rogues. Akara was like a wise grandmother, while Kashya was like a favorite aunt. And the other Rogue Sisterhood had now regarded him as one of their own; some of them even openly offered him friendship. He smiled softly, vowing to himself that he will not fail in this task. Diablo and his ilk must be destroyed once and for all for peace to return to this world. After a while, he smiled softly as he heard Blood Raven's slow and even breathing. He looked at his sister, and Paige smiled, nodding as she released them from the hug. Haimler then carried her in his arms, cradling her against his chest as he rested against a cozy looking pillar. Paige smiled and said. "We will make camp here for the night, big brother… I'll watch over both of you when you sleep and recuperate."

He looked at her and smiled back. "Thank you, little sister… your help is much appreciated." He then rested his head against Blood Raven's, inhaling the fresh scent of her hair, and closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep.

Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 4:Search for Cain pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fanfiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time. Please begin to give your votes about which character class should appear next.

Chapter 4: Search for Cain Part 2

Haimler stirred awake, after sleeping for what seems as several hours. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked around, and smiled. Blood Raven had already awakened an hour before him and now was talking to Paige. He rose to his feet and then approached them. Paige smiled as she saw him approaching and then walked over. "I trust that you both had a great sleep brother? I swear the loving expressions that you two have for each other are starting to make me feel envious." She teased him. She then had a dreamy expression on her face. "Ahh, I hope someday I would find someone to love as well."

Blood Raven smiled and then hugged Paige. "I am sure that you will, Paige." Haimler chuckled and said. "Aye, I agree, little sister…" He then paused and then said. "Now then, I wish to share something with both of you before we leave this dank place to resume our journey. My foster father, and my Master, was not the honorable Necromancer that he is now once. He was an evil man, causing havoc at the same time Diablo began to corrupt King Leoric and the Archbishop Lazarus two years ago. He was almost killed by a Paladin of the Zakarum, but the holy warrior spared his life. Instead, he befriended my foster father, urging him to repent and to walk in the Light. During the years that passed by, my father not only repented, but he adopted part of the Paladin's code of honor as his own. That is why he is the way he is now." He then paused again. "And if you noticed, the advanced knowledge that had been imparted to me by my foster father enables me to cast an advanced form of the basic Clay Golem that we novice necromancers can summon. I can now summon a Rock Golem, but it is definitely more taxing and draining on my mana reserves."

Blood Raven then said softly. "It is interesting, of the records that I have read before, every encounter of a Necromancer and a Paladin of a Zakarum had always ended with the death of either party, though most cases ended with the death of the Necromancer. It is certainly unheard of for a Paladin to spare a Necromancer, especially not after what they had done two years ago, when they lent their strength to Diablo's forces. But I suppose there is no harm done, when we observe the outcome. Your foster father has done well in raising you to be an honorable person."

Haimler nodded, but then grimaced. "I know, but I wouldn't be surprised if some of my brethren are working with Diablo again, or at least try to help him again. That explains the number of the undead creatures that had risen to fill the ranks of his forces. They must be stopped at all costs."

They nodded and then Paige said. "I believe we have to resume our journey, brother. We have to get to Tristram and rescue Elder Cain as soon as possible." They nodded in agreement and then left the Cave, moving across, dispatching more Fallen, the occasional zombie and Corrupted Rogues. Soon, they reached another pass, and Haimler asked. "Where does this lead to?"

Blood Raven looked at him and said. "This pass leads to the Stony Field, where the entrance of the Underground Passage to the Dark Woods and the Tree of Inifuss, where the scroll we seek is located."

He nodded and said. "Then let us proceed… it would be best if we kept our wits about us, there is no telling what kind of new dangers awaits us there."

They nodded and then stepped into the Stony Fields. Haimler took a good look around the surroundings. Blood Raven then went to his side, and said. "It is still hard to believe the tale about your master and Foster Father. A Necromancer with the sense of honor of a Paladin… is unheard of."

Haimler nodded and said. "Indeed it is, but the truth is, it is not easy for my Foster Father to achieve that in the beginning. But I believe we need to locate the entrance of the Underground Passage… and the waypoint marker here to allow us to return to the Encampment if need be."

Blood Raven nodded and said. "I am quite familiar with the location of all the Waypoints in and out of the Monastery, but as to where the entrance of the Underground Passage is, I must admit that it eludes me." Paige then raised her bow and fired in succession, three arrows whistling and the heard shrieks as the shafts hit their target. "I hate to interrupt your conversation, brother... but it seems that more beasts have located us. I believe they come from that direction." They then rushed forward and then saw three avian looking creatures, which had also reptilian features. "These are Blood Hawks... this one would be one of their weaker kinds, called Foul Crows, though I do not see why they are called as such. If you personally ask me… they look like a hideous mix of bird and lizard to me." Blood Raven observed. "And it can be also determined, that since some of them are here... their nest should be somewhere near by. These foul avians are never too far away from their nests."

Paige nodded and said. "She is right, brother… I would suggest that we should find this nest and destroy it, as well as any other demons that might inhabit this place." Haimler nodded and said. "Agreed… I think I shall summon up some help." He said, as he focused on the three corpses of the Foul Crows. A geyser of blood and sinew spurted as the corpses erupted as three new skeletons rose up. Due to the rest and the study that Haimler had undertook during his rest, these skeletons were much stronger and sturdier than their predecessors. All three of them had now horned helmets, as well as sturdier boots and shields. In addition to the usual maces and axes, which they usually wielded, only sharper, one of them now wielded a wicked looking flail in one of his skeletal hand. He then focused on the ground nearby. As before, there was a rumble heard as the rocks surrounding the area from them rose from the ground, some of them erupting from the ground, and merged into a Rock Golem that was slightly larger and sturdier that the one summoned before.

Haimler shuddered as he sat on the ground with weariness, and then took out a blue colored potion bottle from his belt. He grimaced at the bitterness, but soon found himself slightly refreshed. He then rose to his feet and smiled wearily at the two women, who had concerned expressions on their faces. "I am perfectly all right. Now let's go and find the nest, shall we?"

Blood Raven and Paige looked at each other, and then back at him and nodded. "I suppose we should..." Haimler nodded and then they started scouring the area. It was Paige who spotted the Nest first and she pointed to it. "There it is… never have I seen such a foul looking structure in my entire life." As Haimler and Blood Raven gazed upon it, they reached the same conclusion as well. The Nest was a dark grayish structure, pulsating grotesquely. It looked like a grotesque parody of a tree. On occasions, its opening convulsed and released a new Foul Crow out of its leathery sac, followed by some blood. He grimaced and then said. "You are right; little sister, that foul structure, must be destroyed." He then commanded his rock golem to attack. They watched as the golem lumbered towards the Nest. Many of the critters rushed to defend their nest, pecking and scratching futilely at the rock hard skin on the golem.

The golem ignored the weak blows of the critters and raised a massive fist, sweeping it sideways, killing many of the critters, then struck against the pulsating Nest, and they began to see it crumble. After a while, the Golem used its two mighty hands, and ripped the Nest apart, spraying the area with blood and the demonic ichors of the critters that were inside the nest.

"Good riddance to that filth…" Blood Raven said dryly. "Though I don't think we have enough time or cause to celebrate yet. It seems that little blast attracted more trouble…" She the pointed at a pack of creatures that were seen moving towards their location. She then continued. "I advise you to be ready, these few are not so easy to defeat." As the creatures began to draw closer, they realized how true her words are.

The creatures resembled a humanoid version of goats, though that is where the resemblance ends. Their eyes were full of malevolence, and they wielded maces and nasty looking pole arms. Blood Raven then said. "These are known as goat demons… and these are the so called weakest of the bunch. The Moon Clan is the name that they go by." Haimler nodded and said. "Is there a way to defeat them?" Paige then said. "The creatures are tough to defeat at close range, but we can whittle down their ranks with our arrows, while you and your minions can help to mop up the survivors." Haimler nodded. "Agreed..."

Blood Raven and Paige nodded, nocking their arrows. Blood Raven then said. "Let's fire some cold and fire arrows at these beasts; they are easier to fell that way." Paige nodded and fired arrows with a bluish tinge on their tips. When they struck, Haimler noticed that shuddered and shivered as though they were cold, and slowed down to regain their warmth. At the same time, Blood Raven let fly with a volley of fiery tipped arrows, striking many of the goat men, badly singing and burning their light colored fur. Some of them fell before the hail of arrows, while the remaining ones let out bleats of rage as they charged towards the archers… only to have their bodies and skulls crushed by the fists of the rock golem. Many of them were flung to the air, and landed in a broken heap a few metres away.

Haimler sighed and said. "Well, that takes care of that... now, I believe we should locate the waypoint marker and activate it… and then proceed to find the Passage." They nodded in agreement and Blood Raven said. "Then let us go… this way." She led them though the fields, and along the way, they were greeted by more of Fallen, and several other Fallen that had a slightly different coloration. These few looked more intelligent and vicious, and they had a light blue tinge on their skin, instead of the blood red of the normal Fallen.

"These are part of the Carver Clan." Paige said softly. "I believe the 'Rakanishu' cry that we often heard from these critters would suggest that it is their leader in this area. I also believe that we would have to face him sooner or later, before we get to Tristram." Blood Raven nodded and replied. "She is right… the Fallen were once disorganized, easy to defeat... but it seems that they have recently banded together, formed some sort of unity that makes them stronger… and the logical deduction would be that they follow a leader now, one that is able to command respect and bring order to their ranks. It could only mean trouble, and we have to remove that focal point, in order to minimize the threat of a organized assault on the Encampment."

Haimler nodded and said "Then we are in agreement in this matter…" They then began to scour the wilderness. They encountered many more roving bands of Corrupted Rogues, some Gargantuan Beasts, which looked like a huge mountainous bulk of fur, and more goat demons. Although with the help of his minions, the battles were relatively easier to end, the attacks were definitely detrimental. He could see many chips and chunks of rocks that had fallen off his Rock Golem by the time they waded through the throng of enemies that impeded their progress.

Paige then cried out in alarm. "Big brother... I think you want to take a look at this… you might be interested." Haimler walked over to where Paige was and was surprised at what he saw. On a small elevated ground, surrounded by some crumbling walls, lies a single stone pedestal. On the pedestal was a worn old tome. As he opened it, he grimaced, as the tome reeked of old mold. He guessed that the tome was left here, exposed to the elements.

As he read the tome, he then frowned. Soon he closed the tome and then looked at the two women. "Have you heard of the legend of the Countess of Blood?"

Blood Raven and Paige nodded; a look of disdain on their faces. Paige then said. "She was once a brilliant Sister… before she was driven mad by the thought of her growing old. She was a beauty, you see, and rather vain. She was obsessed about remaining young forever… and her irrational behavior forced us to banish her from the Monastery. Since then, we have heard the horrifying tales about young virgins being spirited away in the dead of the night by our former sister, who took pleasure in killing them and bathing in their blood. It is believed that she was in a delusion that led her to believe that the blood of young virgins could preserve her youth. She managed to abduct and kill a hundred virgin girls before we were able to destroy her, and the tower that she resided was burnt to the ground, or so we thought."

Blood Raven then continued. "A week before my capture, we then heard rumors of activity in the proximity of the site of the ruins of the Tower. Although there is much skepticism about who was behind it, it is told that the Blood Countess is alive again, no thanks to that demon queen, Andariel and Diablo. The powers of Hell itself are certainly powerful to raise that evil woman back from the dead."

Haimler nodded and said. "Agreed... then we shall investigate and destroy that twisted abomination once and for all, once we have rescued Deckard Cain. Do you have any idea where this ruined tower would be?"

Blood Raven nodded and said. "It is in the Black Marsh, quite an inhospitable area adjacent to the Dark Woods."

"Agreed… "Haimler stated as they continued to scour the wilderness, till they reached a series of craggy cliff walls. It seems to be a dead end to them when Blood Raven said. "I believe I have found it." She then pointed to a dark opening on the side of the cliff walls. It was slightly concealed by some bushes, almost impossible to spot. Haimler smiled and sai. "Well done… now, let us tread cautiously. We do not know what dangers might lie ahead."

Both women nodded as they stepped into the cave, the dank, musty air of the cavern bothering their noses. Haimler then noted that his skeleton minions seemed agitated, and then, without warning, they rushed off into the darkness, the Rock Golem lumbering in their trail. He then looked at both women and commented. "It seems that we have company, if that is any indication."

Blood Raven grinned and said. "Well…. I do not think that would be a problem." Paige nodded and said. "Indeed… battle seems to bring out the best of us." Haimler chuckled and said. "Then let us join in the fray…." He said as he drew his blade and charged towards the sounds of scuffling, while Paige and Blood Raven let loose with a volley of arrows. When Haimler reached the site of the battle, he found many crushed bodies of Carvers, Corrupted Rogues, many Tainted and some Zombies and Skeletons. But he could also see that his Rock Golem was battling with a group of Gargantuan Beasts, their massive fists pounding hard on the golem's side, chipping the golem's body bit by bit. Though some of them already bore injuries made by the skeleton's weapons, and some of them lay dead, arrows sticking out of their bodies, they continued their assault with relentless fury. Blood Raven and Paige aimed at the group and showered them with another hail of arrows, killing some of them. He then let out a loud crash and saw that his Golem has fallen apart. One Gargantuan Beast was advancing towards him, its body littered with gashes. One of its arms hung limply from its shoulder, as it limped on one leg, indicating the amount of injuries it suffered.

He grimaced as he raised a hand and let fly with some magical teeth, grazing grazing against the beast's flaks. A massive fist rose and hit him squarely on his shoulder, and he crumpled, letting out a cry in pain as he felt the blow cracking his shoulder blade. He gasped for breath, trying to fight the pain, as he struggled to get up, inching away from the beast. The beast was about to strike him again, and then it keeled over with a roar of pain as it died. Haimler winced as the pain shot through him as he saw who shot the arrow.

He saw Blood Raven's eyes filled with fury and concern as she lowered the bow and then rushed to his side. She merely said to him. "Are you hurt badly? Do not move too much..." She then said. "Paige, please get me some cloth..." Paige nodded, taking some pieces of cloth from her pack; her face had a similar, worried expression. She handed them to Blood Raven, which proceeded to wrap them around the affected shoulder. Haimler winced, gritting his teeth at the pain that shot through him.

She then said. "That should do it for a moment… we need to get you back to camp for Akara to thoroughly heal you, but we need to get to our main mission. Are you able to continue?" Haimler smiled weakly at them. "I am not so frail that a minor injury like this can slow me down. Let us go…."

They nodded, as Haimler rose to his feet steadily, but still winced slightly as the arm gave him some trouble. They soon traversed through the maze of the underground passage and then Paige said. "There is a light up ahead; I think it might be the exit of the passage to the Dark Wood." Haimler nodded and said. "Then let us go…"

They quickened their steps, briskly walking towards the light in the distance, and when they stepped out into the light, they smelled the fresh air of the outdoors… and saw a dark, ominous forest looming in front of them.

"We seemed to be at the right place…" Blood Raven said. "But I believe we all need a short rest. I propose we make camp here, and take a few hours of rest. Especially you, my dear… I and Paige will take turns guarding this camp and you."

Haimler smiled. It was the first time that he had ever heard her calling him with such an endearment. He nodded and said. "As you wish, my darling."

Blood Raven smiled and Paige rolled her eyes, at the sight of the lovey-dovey expressions on her companion's faces. They soon made camp, and then Haimler entered the tent and lay down. He soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Paige and Blood Raven sat outside. Paige then said. "I never knew that his past life was so… sad and lonely." Blood Raven nodded and said. "Nor I. But he has us now, and we both know that we will protect him from harm… at any cost."

Paige nodded and said. "You can be sure of that." She then looked into the fire as Blood Raven sat close to the tent, both of them watching the woods warily.

Please Read and Review


	6. Sidestory: Awakening and Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fanfiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time. Please begin to give your votes about which character class should appear next.

Sidestory: Awakening and Meetings

A stab of pain shot through the man's body as he gasped for breath. He opened his eyes and found himself in some sort of burial chamber. He sat up slowly, feeling the pain gradually subsiding. He was lying on the ground; a magnificent blade lay beside him. He glanced around and then thought. "Who... Who am I?" He rose to his feet, stretching his body, feeling the soreness of his muscles, as though he had never used them for a long time. "How did I get here? Where is this place ?" He thought as he continued to survey the interior of the sepulchral monument. He then noticed a stone plaque close to what seems to be a coffin of a grand design. He apprroached the granite block and then as he read the inscription on the plaque, memories began to assault his brain and he slumped to the floor, clutching his head with both hands.

"Yes… Yes… I now know who I am… I am... King Leoric…" He said, breathlessly as he recovered slowly. Leoric was now slightly younger than when he was buried and corrupted by Diablo. His skin was now quite pallid, like a corpse, but his blue eyes and his light brown hair was almost the same when he was alive.

"Took you long enough, old man… I was wondering when you will wake up." An amused snort came from the shadows. Leoric looked around and rushed to where his blade was.He took it and grasped it firm in his hands. "Who is there? Show yourself, you foul beast!"

The voice chuckled and then he heard the sound of hooves approaching, the creature in question stepping into the dim light. He was a goat man with a bluish and red coloration in his fur. "I trust that you know who I am, O great king?" The goat man said sarcastically.

Leoric racked his brains, looking at the goat man, finding it vaguely familiar. He then remembered and gasped, though he still wielded the blade warily and then said. "You.. Your name is Gharbad. But how? I thought you and I were…"

"..Dead?" Gharbad finished it for him. "Indeed we were, Leoric. But our rising again would mean that our former Master..." he spat out the word distastefully. "….is on the loose again. And you know what that means… trouble will be following him every step of the way."

Leoric nodded and said. "That may be true in some way, demon, but are you not as evil as he was? Why shouldn't I kill you right here and now?" Gharbad chuckled and said. "Because I am no longer bound by his influence, and so are you. I am eager to pay him back for all the suffering he has caused, and his influence has begun to spread to Khanduras, where the Rogue Sisterhood is. I do not know how that knowledge came upon me… but we must hurry, and pursue him. If he is stronger this time… I can bet that many more would try even harder to slay him for good this time, and these people may need our help."

Leoric thought for a moment, looking at the goat man for a moment and then said. "Your words make sense, demon… I sense no evil in you. Very well, let us get out of this tomb and out into the world. We have a former Master and a Prime Evil to slay."

Gharbad chuckled and said. "I'd knew you'd say that. Your sense of honor and duty as a Paladin and King has never faltered."

Leoric chuckled and said. "So it would seem, but I would expect that Westmarch would send another from my former Order to vanquish Diablo. I no longer have the blessings and abilities from before, Gharbad. My training might have never faded, but instead of the Light empowering me, it is the Dark that is in me."

Gharbad mused for a moment and then said. "Are you saying that you are like one of the Blood Knights of Diablo's former army?"

Leoric nodded and said. "So it would seem... but the knowledge that I have now might provide useful in combating any strong foes that we and our future allies might face."

Gharbad nodded and said. "Oh, by the way, I suggest that we take a look at Tristram. All I know, from what I felt before I awakened, was that the town of Tristram is no more."

Leoric's eyes widened and said. "Are you sure?"

Gharbad shook his head and said. "I do not know, and it is best we make haste towards it, to find any survivors if possible, and defend them from Diablo's minions, who I believe might have taken the town."

Leoric nodded and said. "Then there is no time to waste... we must embark immediately." He then looked at Gharbad, who wielded a nasty looking mace in his hands.He grinned and then walked out of the tomb, Gharbad following closely at his heels as they made their way from where they were to the town of Tristram.

Meanwhile, a host of undead creatures gathered in the deep confines of the Mausoleum of the Burial Grounds of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye.

Their leader, a Bluish tinged skeleton named Bonebreak brought the meeting to order. " Brethren, brethren. Order, Order please. I called you all here to discuss something with you. What do you think of the necromancer and his party that had just freed Blood Raven, dispatched Corpsefire, and even Bishiboshi ? Not to mention even Cold Crow and Treehead Woodfist. I would not be surprised if Rakanishu would soon be defeated as well."

Some of the zombies and skeletons expressed their dread in meeting the necromancer, for they all heard his prowess, while some questioned by a priest of the dead would go after Diablo.

After some time, Bonebreak raised his hand and all discussion stopped. " There is one thing to be sure. We are not at an advantageous position any longer. If we see them progress any longer, Andariel will be surely defeated. I do not like being under her power anymore than anyone of you, am I correct?"

An unanimous whisper and murmur of agreement was heard rippling through the crowd at his statement.

Bone Break raised his hand and then silence reigned once more. " There are only two things that are possible for our survival One, we take a stance of neutrality, guarding this place, and have peace with the Rogues, or we can form an alliance with the Rogues, and have a chance to help brindg down Andariel. What say you brethren ?"

A murmur of discussion rippled once more around the room, most of the throng were in favor of siding with the Rogues, while a minority would prefer that they do not take sides in the war. BoneBreak listened to the outcome and nodded. " I have decided then, we shall aid the Rogues in the defense of their encampment if need be, and I will extend this proposition to the leaders of the Rogues, as well as that Necromancer and his party. For those who do not wish to fight, I leave you all in charge to guard these holy resting places of the Rogues, and make sure that none of Andariel's minions come here and defile it again. Is that understood ?"

At the unanimous nods of agreement, Bonebreak nodded. " Good! You are all dismissed! Except you two." He said as he pointed to two wraiths.

When all had left he approached them. " I have a special mission to you two, I want each of you to go to two different places. One will go to the Rogue Encampment, bearing a message that I will meet them to discuss a proposition that will benefit both of our parties, and the other will go to see my brother Bone Ash, and speak to him of my plan , and say to him that it is my wish that he throw in his lot with us.Now go! "

The wraiths nodded and floated away, while Bonebreak went to a room and leaned against an empty sarcophagus, waiting for his messengers to return.

Please Read and Review


	7. Chapter 5:Search for Cain pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fan fiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time. Please begin to give your votes about which character class should appear next.

Well... so far here are the votes about the other characters that you guys decided on.

Druid 4

Barbarian 1

Paladin 0

Sorceress 1

Assassin 0

Amazon 0

And to answer Avatar of Fyre's question, no, Leoric is not the Paladin in this story, He is considered an Undead Knight of some sort, though he still has some fighting skills of the Paladin. And I thank Lord of Pie for addressing the issue of the Mages and Assassins and the Necromancers.. all I am saying is that the Necromancers were not responsible for the Demon war, merely taking part in it, helping Diablo.

Anyway, onwards to the story.

Chapter 5: Search for Cain part 3

It was a while before Haimler woke up. He winced as he still felt some pain on his shoulder, though the sensation was less intense now, and he could move his arm somewhat more comfortably. He exited the tent and was greeted by the relieved expressions from the two women.

Paige smiled at him and said. "How are you feeling now, big brother?" Haimler smiled and moved over to her and gave her a hug. "I am feeling much better now, little sister... thank you for your concern." His gaze then darted over to where Blood Raven was and said. "And thank you as well, for watching over me as I slept."

She smiled and said. "It is nothing, my love... I merely did my duty to keep you safe."  
She then pointed towards the woods and said. "Our objective is now in those woods... I suggest that we stay sharp and guard each other's backs. There are more vicious beasts and demons roaming in this place. Remember, they inhabit this place, and would probably know the place better than us. We should be always prepared for an ambush..."

Haimler nodded and said. "Your point is well noted… I too, do not want to be taken unawares."

They slowly and tentatively approached the edge of the woods and entered it cautiously, the oppressive mood and atmosphere of the woods pressing on them. Only a minimal amount of the sun rays managed to break through the thick leaves of the canopy, making the forest seem more dark and ominous than it originally was.

Still, they pressed on, until the rustle of something made them eye the surroundings warily. Blood Raven then whipped round and then shot a few arrows into a nearby clearing and was rewarded by some shrieks of pain and some gurgles. It was then the woods erupted with movement. A horde of Carvers, led by their shamans began to charge them, brandishing their weapons in fury. Some of the shamans chanted and revived the dead carvers. Haimler hastily summoned some skeletons and drew his blade, while Paige and Blood Raven peppered the enemy with hails of arrows, nailing the Shamans first, to prevent them from reviving their comrades, while Haimler and his skeletons hacked a bloody path through the multitude of enemies. He winced as his shoulder occasionally gave him a stab of pain, as well as the pain he felt of numerous cuts that the Carvers blades were able to inflict upon him.

It was apparent that they had stumbled near a Carver encampment, and with its occupants killed, they would not have to worry about enemies coming in from that Quarter. Haimler took another healing potion from his pack and drank it, and feeling the soothing effect of his cuts healing at a more rapid rate, though his shoulder still bothered him, if only slightly.

They took a short rest, before continuing their trek deeper into the woods. Here, they ran into a group of Quill Rats, but they looked more ferocious and aggressive, hissing at them and firing their quills almost immediately. Haimler also noticed that these rats were of a different coloration from the ones he encountered in the Blood Moor. Once Paige and Blood Raven, with the help of his skeletons dispatched them, he asked them. "Do you two have any idea about what those were? And I am curious, what were those Zombies you raised in the Monastery Graveyard, just before I broke you free from Andariel's control?"

Blood Raven looked at him and smiled sadly. "It is regrettable, of course, no thanks to that demoness, but those Zombies are called Hungry Dead… and these Quill Rats are called Spike Fiends, as you can see, their spines are more sturdy and sharp and they have a bluish purple skin, rather than the normal brown of the Quill Rats."

He nodded and said. "You are right… now let us get moving. We need to get to the Tree of Inifuss and obtain that Scroll, plus, we need to search for the waypoint here back to Camp."

"Agreed…" Both of the women replied as they scoured through the woods. Haimler then raised his Rock Golem, just in case anything big happened about them, and they needed something tough to help them.

Paige then said. "Stop for a moment… listen. I can hear the sounds of battle up ahead."

They did so, and true enough, the enraged roar that was inherent to Gargantuan Beasts were heard in the air, but also the snarl of a... wolf? Haimler looked at Blood Raven and she shrugged. "I do not understand… we have never seen any wolves here, in fact wolves are not natives of Khanduras… why should one be here all of a sudden?"

Haimler nodded and said. "What you say is true... still, someone or something is fighting against Diablo's minions and it is clear that whoever or whatever it was, it needs our help."

They nodded and ran briskly towards the source of the battle, dispatching any enemies that came across their path. They included more Spike Fiends, some more Goat Men and some survivors of the Carver Camp, in particular the Carvers who charged them with vile curses and oaths of revenge, brandishing their blades with murderous fury.

When they arrived in a clearing, they witnessed a battle between stronger versions of the Gargantuan Beasts... Brutes, Paige informed him. They then saw a white furred wolf, which to Haimler did not seem real. In fact, he actually felt it was akin to his skeletons and his golem. Also, there is some sort of vine that repeatedly erupted from the ground, slashing at the Brutes repeatedly, and was amazed that they were soon felled, and spasms were going through their bodies as they fell down. He looked at Blood Raven.

Sensing that he was asking her a question, she replied. "Poison... that vine has poison running in it… and it helped to take down those beasts. But I have heard of this group… their leader is somewhere near… its name is Treehead Woodfist… and it is a guardian of the Tree of Inifuss… our goal for this mission. If his minions was here... he must be nearby, and so is the Tree."

He nodded, and then heard the bestial snarl again. Their gazes went forward and they witnessed a werewolf, or at least a humanoid wolf doing battle with a large grey furred Brute. Blood Raven then said. "That is Treehead… and what is a werewolf doing here?" She then paused for a moment and said. "Or that might not be a true werewolf at all…" She then turned to Haimler and said. "I assume you have knowledge about the Barbarians of Harrogath, correct?" Haimler nodded. She then continued. "Well, I have heard that some of the Barbarians of Harrogath forsook their martial nature, preferring to deal with spirits and the different aspects of nature, as well as its elements. Those Barbarians, more commonly known as Druids now, were exiled from the frozen north. I believe that werewolf…" She pointed at the creature. "… is a druid that has shape shifted into that form, and the wolf and the vine are natural creatures or spirits that are summoned by him, not unlike your skeletons and your golem."

"Hmmm… I have guessed as much... "Haimler said to her. "But I think we are done talking here, let us assist him in his fight!" He then drew his blade, and charged out of the clearing, Paige and Blood Raven taking aim and fired a volley of arrows towards the massive beast.

As the arrows found their mark,Treehead howled in pain, and it whirled around towards Haimler and his party. Haimler could see that the beast was already hurt in many places, gashes and claw marks riddled the beast's body, courtesy of the Druid and its minions who continued to slash and wound the beast. Haimler then charged forward, thrusting and slashing his blade against the beast's body and flanks, while the shape shifted druid tore at the beast's back with its claws.

Soon, it collapsed to the ground with a mighty roar, and a pool of blood welled out from its wounds. Haimler breathed hard, relieved by the swift death of the beast. He could tell that the Brute called Treehead Woodfist was much stronger than its minions. The werewolf eyed them warily, and after watching them for a moment, it relaxed and then shifted. A man clothed in leather pants, boots and a fur tunic looked at them. He was slightly taller than Haimler, and was more muscular. He had a reddish tinge of hair, which reminded Haimler of Charsi, tied in a ponytail. His eyes were brown in color, but contained wildness in them.

The Druid looked at them and then said gruffly. "My name is Fenric… I am a Druid. What are two Rogues, and a Necromancer..." He said the last word with minor disdain. "…doing so far out here?" Blood Raven looked at the man with a cold expression, her eyes narrowing into slits at the way the Druid spoke about Haimler, and said. "Watch your tone, Druid… my love here might be a Necromancer… but he has never done any foul deeds… he has not only rescued me from that demoness Andariel's control, he also helped to quell a major build up in demonic forces that were threatening to assault our Encampment." Paige's expression was similar to Blood Raven's and she notched an arrow to her bow, and wielded it in a warning stance to the druid.

The druid noted all of this for a moment and then relaxed, a friendly grin lit up his face in a friendly expression. They found out that despite his gruff appearance, this man was quite likeable. "I apologize, friend Necromancer... for far too long have I heard many ugly tales regarding your kind… and I reacted as one that has misconceptions and misunderstandings against your kind." Haimler nodded, waving reassuringly to women and then said. "I understand, friend Druid… your apology is accepted." He then paused. "If I may ask… have you seen the Tree of Inifuss? We are looking for something near there…"

Fenric nodded and said. "Call me Fenric, please… and yes, I have seen that ugly tree." He grimaced. He then pointed a finger back at Treehead Woodfist's cooling corpse. "That thing fought tooth and nail to keep me from keeping near, though I do not know why. I mean, it's just an old grotesque piece of wood."

"We will show you the reason... if you agree to lead us to where the Tree is." Haimler said. Fenric nodded and said. "Very well... I suppose I have you all to thank for helping me to kill that beast. He's one of the toughest foes that I have battled so far... I can't believe I enjoyed that... my brother would have reminded me of this for ages if he knew about this." He chuckled at their confused expressions. "This way.. I'll tell you more.."

Haimler, Paige, and Blood Raven looked at one another and shrugged. They followed the druid as he continued to speak. "You see... my brother and I come from the frozen North. The barbarian domain of Harrogath. He is a strong warrior, though we have our differences. I felt more in touch with natural world, the elements and the spirits, rather than the martial disciplines that my brother believed in. In the end... I and my brethren were... exiled." He paused as a sad expression came upon his face. "We were close, my brother and I. He understood why I chose this path... but he was helpless to prevent my exile… though he was quite.. vocal in his displeasure when the decision of the Council was made known to him."

Paige looked at his expression and her heart went out to him. She knew the pain that he felt, being separated from her mother... and all alone in this world, before her aunt took her in. She slipped away from Haimler's side and then touched the Druid's shoulder and said softly. "I am so sorry to hear that... I understand your feelings... if it wasn't for my aunt, and my friends... I would be like you now... alone." Fenric looked at the young Rogue girl and smiled softly. "Indeed... the pain might dim in time... but it can never truly go away."

Haimler looked at his sister and then looked at Blood Raven. She shook her head and said. "They need time together... I know that look on her face. She is beginning to form a connection with him, for they share the same pain. I am not surprised... if they end up together. In a way, both of them are so much alike, just as we share a same past and circumstance."

Haimler nodded and said. "Let us hope that they will be just as happy together, just as we are." He then looked forward and realized that both Paige and Fenric had stopped. Curious as to why they did so, he strode forward and grimaced.

In front of his stood a grotesque thing that barely resembled a tree. It has the structure of a tree, but its structure was one of uneven bumps and twisting branches. He raised an eyebrow and then said in disbelief. "This is the tree that we are looking for? This is the tree of Inifuss?"

Blood Raven nodded and said. "This is it... and I think I see something that we could take."

She then approached the tree and studied it, and then spotted something. She ripped off part of the tree's bark and then walked back to them. She then said. "I believe that I have found something..." She then showed them the piece of bark. She pointed to a series of inscriptions on the bark. "I believe that these are the schematics of the symbols that we might find in the standing stones in the Cold Plains… the ones that Akara mentioned."

Haimler nodded and said. "Hmmm… you might be right... we need to get this translated. Then we shall set off..." He then pulled out a Town Portal scroll from his pack and then read the inscription. Immediately, a flash of light appeared before them, and a familiar blue swirling portal appeared. They stepped into the portal and appeared at the Rogue Encampment.

Kashya looked at them and said. "Welcome back! We were starting to worry when you all did not return." Haimler smiled and said. "We ran into… quite a number of beasts, but it is nothing that we cannot handle." He then gestured to Fenric and said. " Oh yes... Kashya. May I introduce you to our newest travelling companion. His name is Fenric and he is a Druid from Harrogath."

Kashya raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "Well, well... so we have one of the exiles of the frozen North... and is it just me, or is my niece feeling rather… attached to the said druid?" Haimler chuckled and said. " I believe she is... but I will protect her from harm. She is my sister now, dear aunt." Kashya went over and hugged him and whispered. "You have great nerve... I am not that old yet... but I forgive you. And make sure that man does not hurt her... I'll make sure he suffers if he harms her in any way."

Haimler nodded and said. "Don't worry... I'll be one step ahead of you to gut him he does so with my sister." They then looked at Fenric and gave him a sly and maniacal grin, which led the druid to step back, and eyed them warily, a chill coursing through his body. Paige also noticed her aunt and brother's look and she put her hands on her hips and glared at them, pouting and giving them a frown. Blood Raven shook her head and smiled to herself as she over looked the scene, marvelling at the over protectiveness that her best friend and her love exuded.

She cleared her throat, bringing their attention back to the present. "Excuse me... I do not want to be rude, but shouldn't we look for Akara to get that bark translated?" Haimler blinked for a while and said. " I suppose that you are right." He then took the piece of the tree bark, and his three companions followed him. They approached Akara's hut and then they saw Akara going over a few tomes.

She looked up and gave them a weary smile. " Ahh… you have returned... come, drink this..." She said as she drew four bowls of brew from her pot. They took the bowls and drank it and instantly felt invigorated. Haimler then said. " Thank you, Akara... now I would like to pass you this." He took the Bark of Infuss to the old woman and said. "By the way, Akara... we have a new visitor… he is..." Akara raised a hand to stop him and said. "He is a Druid from Harrogath, correct?"

Fenric nodded and said. "Indeed I am..." Akara nodded and said. "I suggest you see our blacksmith, she has your kind's heritage flowing in her veins." She then looked back at Haimler and said. "I suggest you all take a short rest before departing to Tristram. I would need some time to decode this." She indicated the bark and then entered her hut.

Haimler shrugged and then said. "Well then, let's do what the good seer ordered. After all, we need our strength to face whatever perils or horrors that we might face in Tristram." Blood Raven nodded, as well as Paige. But Fenric had a look of disbelief on his face. "Forgive me for being sceptic… but rumours had told the total destruction of Tristram when Diablo's forces stormed out of the bowels of the earth after his flight. There is no telling what lies there. For all we know, no one is alive there... a foolish mission if you ask me."

Haimler sighed and looked at him wearily. " Be that as it may, Fenric, but the man that we are going to rescue might be the only one who might help turn the tide with his knowledge. I assume you have heard of the last surviving Horadrim Sage, Deckard Cain?"

Fenric nodded and said. "He is a wise man, and respected even in the community in Harrogath. But like I said, we still do not know if he is still alive." Blood Raven then gave him a quelling look. "And that is why it is more important to venture there to find out the truth."

Fenric silently pondered their words for a moment and then nodded. "Very well... I shall go with you. The effects of Diablo's wake in this world are too great to ignore, and I have heard from the spirits that even in my homeland, his release again into this world bodes ill. I am also privileged to inform you that the spirits have also told me one piece of good news. It seems that the Council decided to dispatch my brother to meet this incoming threat... and it would boost our strength greatly, though I do not know when will we be able to meet him."

Haimler grinned, his cheeks growing slightly rosy with joy and said. "This is a piece of excellent news indeed... we look forward in meeting him." He then turned his head and then spotted Akara walking towards them, holding a ornate scroll in her hands. He stepped forward and the old woman handed him the scroll. "I have deciphered the runes on the bark... on this scroll is the instruction on the sequence of the runes that are to be touched on the standing stones in order to open the portal to Tristram."

Haimler nodded and then said. "Well, it seems that we are able to move on again.. it would be best that we go to the blacksmith and repair and restock any supplies that we need." They nodded in mutual agreement, and then strode towards the smithy in unison.

Charsi looked up at them and smiled. "Oh, hello... welcome. It's been a while since I have seen you people." She then noticed the newcomer and then said. "Oh, hello... you must be new here. I'm Charsi, the blacksmith."

Fenric nodded and said gruffly. "I am pleased to meet you, Charsi. I was told by Akara that you have the lineage of a Barbarian in you." Charsi nodded and said. "Why yes indeed, my father was a Barbarian. He came from Harrogath, from the far north."

Fenric smiled and said. "Then I am pleased to acknowledge you as a sister kin... though we are distantly related. You see, I am a druid... an offshoot from the Barbarians, which deals with nature and spirits rather than martial disciplines."

Charsi nodded, and then went back to her anvil and then looked up at Haimler. "I am grateful to you, friend... for allowing me to meet someone that comes from my father's homeland. I cannot wait to meet this Druid's brother... perhaps he will know of my father... he left my mother when I was a child... to do battle against Diablo's minions.. he never returned." Her face became crestfallen. Haimler could tell that she felt strongly about her father... and that she was especially close to him,

He was about to speak, but Fenric beat him to the punch. "Do not worry, sister kin... I and my brother come from a good family in Harrogath, and my father have some standing there... finding out about your father's family will not be difficult." Charsi looked at the druid and smiled sadly. "Thank you... though I do not know if they are still alive... or will they accept me... I have heard that half-breeds are not so welcome in Harrogath."

Haimler, Paige and Blood Raven bristled at those words. "Even if those brutes do not accept you, Charsi..." Paige began. "You will never be alone or feel inadequate or unaccepted." Blood Raven continued. "You are our friend..." Haimler added. "You have a family here... one that will remain by your side… no matter what happens." Kashya added, as she walked to the smithy's. Apparently, she heard their conversation and decided to chip in. But the surprise came from Fenric. "Even if your father's family refuses to acknowledge you as their own, I will adopt you as my younger sister... and I am sure that my Barbarian brother would agree with me, if he was here."

The overwhelming love and concern that these people had for her plight moved her, and for the first time, Charsi wept in joy and sadness. Blood Raven and Kashya moved and gave the blacksmith a warm hug, to comfort her, while Paige and Haimler joined in the group hug, to lend their support to their friend.

A throaty cough broke through the silence and heads turned. Akara stood near the smithy, a friendly, yet weary smile creased her features. "I am glad for you, Charsi... that you finally shed the mask and the need to appear strong. All of us are hurt by the corruption of our sisterhood... but I believe you have suffered the most these few years."

Charsi nodded. "Indeed I have, Akara... but no longer. With the support of these friends... and the family ties that we of the Sisterhood possess... I do not feel so bad any longer." Akara nodded and said. "Good..." She then turned to Haimler. " I wish you luck, Haimler... and bring Cain safely back to us. May the Great Eye watch over you all." She then turned and walked towards the direction of her hut.

Haimler nodded and then said. " Well, shall we go?" He looked at his companions and they nodded in unison. Before they left, Charsi stopped them. "Before I forget... I need to inform you of something. If you find any weapons with empty sockets, or depressions that might hold something in them… I suggest you keep them. Also, if you find any gems or jewels, do not throw them away. They might have magical properties that will enhance your battle capabilities. Do take note that shields, armour and head gear such as helms or others might have some of those depressions as well." She then paused for a while and then said. "If you are to go to Tristram and beyond, you need some good armour and weapons... wait here… I will get some for you." She rushed back towards her smithy and browsed through her racks. She then returned, handing a sabre to Haimler, as well as a suit of studded leather armour. Haimler smiled as he gave it a few practice swings, satisfied with its weight and balance. For Paige, Charsi gave her a skullcap, and a composite bow, which the young rogue accepted. And for Fenric, she gave him a mace as well as a small shield, which she also passed one to Haimler. She also gave the two Rogue women more quivers of arrows to replace the ones that they have used up during their battles.

Satisfied with their outfit, the party of four stepped onto the waypoint marker that was in the camp. Haimler, Blood Raven and Paige focused on getting to the Cold Plains. Soon a tingling spread through their bodies as a blue glow enveloped them, and after it dissipated, they found themselves back in the Cold Plains… where a band of Corrupted Rogues charged them. Following them were two bands of Fallen Ones with their Shaman and ten Gargantuan Beasts.

Haimler grinned, drawing his new sabre and raised his shield, nodding to Fenric. The druid muttered a few chants, and the poison vine erupted again from the ground, wildly attacking the band of Fallen Ones, while he himself howled, as he shape shifted back to his werewolf form, and started to tear through the ranks of the Gargantuan Beasts. Blood Raven and Paige peppered the Gargantuan Beasts with arrows, as well as killing the Fallen One Shamans first, while Haimler summoned his rock golem, and then charged at the group of corrupted Rogues. He managed to kill two, while his Golem crushed the other one with its massive fist, sending the Corrupted Rogue flying.

At last they reached the Cairn Stones, a massive array of standing stones, which seemed ancient. It would be even more magnificent if the Carvers were not around it. An impressive looking Carver with azure colored skin eyed them warily. " Soo… you are dem humans that kill Bishiboshi… and many of my kin! Me Rakanishu! You will die, humans!" The Carver called Rakanishu let out a shriek and then charged them, but Haimler's rock golem rushed forward, blocking its creator to shield him from harm, swinging its arm to the side, killing many of the Carvers that charged too close. But Haimler noticed something. Sparks of electricity began to bombard his golem as it struck Rakanishu. He then said. "That thing is somehow enchanted with the ability to emit lightning when it is struck." He then turned to Paige and Blood Raven. " I want two of you to help me. Paige, use an arrow enchanted with ice powers to freeze him. Blood Raven, I want you to use a fire tipped arrow. A sudden change in temperature like that will shatter the ice and that beast with it."

They nodded in agreement. Paige raised her bow and muttered the spell to enchant the tip of her arrow with cold, and it glowed an icy blue colour. She released it, and as it struck Rakanishu, she could see it wince in pain, and then shock as his whole body was encased in ice. Before it could do anything about its current predicament, another whistle of an arrow in flight. The arrow had a fiery colour on its tip and it struck hard against the frozen Rakanishu. The great difference of temperature was too great, and the frozen beast shattered into pieces. The two women grinned at their handiwork, and Haimler walked over to them and said. " Well done, both of you… let us activate the portal now." He then studied the ring of stones and found similar runes etched to the stones, like the ones he saw on the scroll. Slowly, he began to touch them in sequence, according to what Akara instructed. As he touched each one, the rune began to glow and hummed softly in power. When he finished touching them, he stepped back, away from the stones, motioning for the others to do so as well.

Soon the sky grew dark as mystical lightning struck the stones, arching from stone to stone, till a blood red portal was formed. Haimler looked at the portal and then nodded to the rest of the party. Warily, they entered the portal… and as they stepped out on the other side, the burning smell and then view that greeted them was devastating. The once proud town of Tristram was now in ruins, its buildings were now ruined hulks, and some of them were charred. Even now, some of the buildings were burning. But he was surprised to hear the sounds of battle, the ringing of steel weapons hitting each other, as well as some demonic brays. He looked at his companions and said. "It seems that there are other survivors… let us help them!" He then let out a battle cry and charged towards the sounds of battle, followed by his companions. The two women let fly with arrows, injuring the group of Fallen Ones that blocked their path, and killing the Shamans, while the two men hacked their way through the throng of demons and undead that thrived in this place. When they reached the town square, they looked in amazement. A goat demon and a human fought side by side as they repelled other demons, as well as a beefy looking man. They were shielding someone behind them, and they saw a large cage behind the two beings, that was already opened and lowered onto the ground. Haimler did not say anything but pointed towards the group of demons and then rushed forward. More arrows flew from the women's bows, killing many goat demons, while the rest were dispatched by the four men.

Once the battle is over, Haimler and his party approached the man and the goat demon. Haimler took a good look at the two. The man was in his early thirties, garbed in ornate plate armour with many death's head designs on it. He wielded an ornate rune blade, which seemed to be very sharp. The goat man held a wicked looking mace. Blood Raven gasped. "It cannot be... you were supposed to be dead. My sister was one of the three who slain you a few months ago..." She then looked at the goat man and said. "And you as well..." The goat man shrugged as it looked at the man, as if asking him to explain the situation to them.

The man smiled wryly and then nodded. "I assume you speak of Marion? Indeed... you know, I am the former king Leoric... and now, I am a Blood Knight." He then said, pointing to the Goatman. " This is Gharbad... also a former minion of Diablo's. I assume you all would want to know why we are alive once more?" The four adventurers nodded in agreement. Leoric then said. " Well, the last thing I remembered was I was dead… and somehow, two days ago, I awoke in my crypt, my body restored to its prime, albeit, and undead version of it. And then, I met Gharbad here. We both came to the conclusion that Diablo's flight and awakening actually had the side effect of restoring us... even making us stronger now, but free of his control." Gharbad then chipped in. "What Leoric spoke of is true, I too found myself alive after my former master's flight."

They then moved aside to reveal an aged old man, dressed in grey robes and a staff in his hand. The elder moved forward slowly and said. "It was a shock to me to see these two alive again… " He then regarded the group. "But where are my manners… my name is Deckard Cain. I was imprisoned by those horrible minions… and force to see the rest of the townspeople slaughtered. Pepin was first, then Wirt… Griswold was cursed to serve Diablo… and Adria and Ogden were killed as well… and Gillian… she was missing."

Fenric then closed his eyes and said. "Someone… is still alive here, but barely…" He then pointed at the hulking ruin of a building, which might have been an inn or a tavern once. Leoric nodded and then said. "I shall go take a look." He then strode off towards the building. Moments later, he returned, cradling a young brown haired woman in his arms. Cain smiled wearily. "Thank goodness… Gillian is alive."

Haimler then said. "I believe we should return quickly to the Encampment now. Akara is awaiting us." Cain smiled at the name. "So… she is still alive… it is good to hear. I was her lover once, you know… before I chose Adria." He said sadly. " I loved both of them… and yet… I am only met by loss." Haimler smiled sadly. "We all know the pain of losing people we care about Cain…" He then took out a scroll and opened it, reading the words. Soon the familiar blue shimmering portal appeared. They stepped through the portal and found themselves back at the camp.

Kashya strode forward and regarded the two newcomers warily, and glared at the goat man with hostility. She was about to give the order to restrain them, when Haimler explained the situation to her. She soon nodded and backed away. Haimler then said. "Follow me, I will take you three to Akara… Cain and Gillian needs her healing."

The undead king and goat man shrugged, and then followed the young necromancer towards the hut. When Akara got a good look at him, she smiled. "It is good… to see you again, Cain. How fares my sister?"

Cain looked away and said sadly. "She is dead, Akara… Diablo's minions got to her. Gillian and I are the only survivors of the massacre of Tristram. Leoric… and Gharbad as well, in a way." Akara looked crestfallen. "I see… I do not know why you were revived, Your Majesty… or you, demon… but I know somehow, it is to help us win this trial against evil. Leave the young woman with me too, Cain. You both need healing."

They nodded and Leoric placed Gillian on the bed in Akara's hut, where Cain and the old woman entered. With nothing to do, the three men returned to the Campfire, where they conversed with the women and the druid over their next plans on this campaign against evil.

Please read and review


	8. Note of Thanks and some questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fan fiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time.

Chapter 6: The Forgotten Tower

Fenric looked at the people gathered there. His gaze flitted from person to person. He then took a deep breath and said. "So… what shall we do now?" Haimler looked at the druid and said. "It is imperative that we proceed to clear our way to the east, where the Dark Wanderer, or Diablo himself is last seen to be heading. Unfortunately, Andariel holds the Monastery, and must be killed." Leoric and Gharbad nodded in agreement, but Blood Raven said softly. "Indeed we have, for it is a defilement of our Sisterhood's domain. But I believe that we have some unfinished business. You remember the tome that we found in the Stony Field? The one that mentioned about the Countess of Blood? I believe that we should investigate there, and clear out that tower of its evil, even if she is supposed to be dead, before preparing to assault the Monastery."

Haimler mused for a while, and then looked at the rest of the group. "What do you all think?" Fenric said. "I agree, we need to clear out as much demonic presence from these lands." Leoric then said. "It is only right for a former monarch of this land to eliminate the evil that plagues this lands… I agree with Blood Raven's idea."

Gharbad snorted. "I concur with Leoric's judgment as well. After all, it gives me a chance to destroy my former Master… I have no love for him at all. In addition, I am good at tinkering with things, I might be able to enhance your weapons for you, with the help of the blacksmith here." He smiled as he looked at Paige, and knew that she too, agreed with the idea. He then said. "It is decided then… we shall embark to the Tower to cleanse the evil there..."

It was then that they saw Cain and Akara exiting the hut. Cain looked at the adventurers and said. "I thank you for your rescue, my friends… and as a note of my thanks… I will identify any items that you do not recognise or magical items for no charge as all." A grim expression then showed as he continued to speak. "Regrettably, I am helpless to prevent the fall of Tristram. You see…" He then began speaking of the return of the hero from the catacombs, and on how he became more melancholic and depressive each day. He then ended. "It was after that hero left, that demons began to emerge from the catacombs and overwhelmed the town… I was left in that cage that you found in Tristram to die… forced to see my townsfolk killed…. Or cursed." Akara put a comforting hand on the old sage's shoulder, and he turned and smiled softly at her. Haimler smiled to himself, he knew that there was a deep affection that both of the wise old sages shared. He then related the plans of cleansing the Tower of evil, and Akara nodded. "I have heard dreadful things about that woman and the Tower where she resided… it is well that you people have decided to venture there and cleanse it. Although rumors has it that there are great treasures to be found there, it is most likely another journey fraught with peril. Equip yourselves properly… have a short rest by the fire, and depart… and come back safely. May the Great Eye watch over you all."

They nodded and then they went towards the campfire. Haimler stayed behind and then asked Akara and Cain. "Do any of you know where this Tower is supposed to be?" They looked at him with surprise and then Akara said. "Well, according to some old texts, the Tower should be located in the Black Marsh, not far away from the Dark Wood where you retrieved the Scroll of Inifuss. But I suggest you all be careful, and return back as soon as possible, for we have no time to waste. Andariel's forces grows stronger by the minute."

Haimler nodded and said. " I understand, Akara…" He then left them and then strolled over to the campfire. Cain looked at Haimler's retreating back and frowned. "It is a surprise to see a Necromancer here… I would have thought him to be more… evil." Akara then looked at him. "There are many in this camp who thought of him the same way, Cain. Kashya, Paige and even I were quite skeptical of him, when he first arrived. But time and again, he has proven himself to be honorable and just."

Cain mused for a moment and said. "Hmmm… perhaps I was a bit too harsh in my thoughts… if you are able to trust him, then it is good enough for me."

Meanwhile, Haimler returned, and then informed the group of where the Tower is supposed to be located. He then said. "Any thoughts?" Blood Raven first said. "The Black Marsh… it is a foul place, one thing that I can tell you of that place. It is a nasty place… and I am not surprised if we find it there." Paige nodded her agreement.

Haimler looked at the others and nodded. "If we are all in agreement in this matter, then it is best that we proceed to that infernal tower and destroy it, or whatever that is left in it." A murmur of agreement rumbled through the party and they walked towards the circle that served as a waypoint transporter. As the last of their party stepped onto the massive stone circle, Haimler concentrated, and once again the space around them shimmered and soon, they found themselves back in the Dark Wood. Haimler then asked. "Do any of you have an idea where the Black Marsh is?"

Paige and Blood Raven shrugged their shoulders, while Fenric sniffed the air. Gharbad snorted as he too, flared his nostrils, while Leoric meditated silently. Fenric was the one to speak, pointing towards the east. "I smell the stench of bogs coming from that direction…" Gharbad snorted and said. "Indeed… the stench is overpowering, with the hint of evil as well." Leoric scowled. "A malevolent force is present there, I believe with Diablo's return to this world and Andariel's hold on this area, that bloodthirsty woman has been brought back again. We must slay her to avoid any further bloodbaths that might occur in this region."

Haimler nodded and said. "Since everyone is in favor of it, let us depart." They nodded together and then strode towards the direction where the Black Marsh was. As they approached the boundary, the foul stench of the bogs hit them hard. Most of the party members, with the exception of Gharbad and Leoric fought hard their urges to prevent themselves from throwing up. Fenric slowly waved a few gestures and immediately, the stench is gone. Paige was the first one to notice something. "Is it just me or the air here just got refreshing?" Fenric smiled and kissed her cheek gently, earning a flush on the young Rogue's cheeks. "You are correct, young Paige. I have cast a minor cantrip, which surrounds us with fresh breeze, which helps to keep out the foul stench of these bogs. That way, we are able to move forward without being bothered by the smell."

Haimler nodded and said. " Many thanks, friend Druid. I thought that was the foulest smell I have ever encountered so far. " A murmur of agreement rippled through the group as they continued their way through the Marsh, encountering many foul creatures, such as Carvers, who seem to have a grudge against them. Apparently, the death of Rakanishu had spread amongst Diablo's minions, and while these Carvers are not the fallen Carver's minions, he is still widely respected amongst the Carvers, which is why upon seeing the party, the Carvers attacked in swarms, brandishing their weapons with fury and screaming and spitting vile curses at them. Part of those curses were directed against Gharbad and Leoric, who in their tongue, called them traitors and things lower than dirt.

But they were simply no match for the party. Paige and Blood Raven pinpointed the Carver Shamans and fired precise shots, killing them instantly to prevent them from reviving their minions, while Fenric summoned two spirit wolves, who began to rend and tear against the carvers, while his poison vine struck repeatedly, killing off some Carvers with its potent venom. Haimler added to the group's strength by summoning three skeletons, which wielded their weapons with skill.

As for Leoric and Gharbad, the finished off the stragglers of the Carver horde with deadly skill. Partly because Gharbad was not as weak as his name implies, just that he prefers to tinker with things, rather than to do battle, while Leoric has his own previous training in the Zakarum. And now with his own body augmented with the strength that he had from his youth, and the vitality and fortitude of an undead warrior, his attacks were disciplined, focused and deadly.

It is after sometime that the battle had ended, and they picked up the spoils of the battle. Paige and Blood Raven picked up some quivers of arrows that somehow dropped on the battlefield, replenishing their stocks of arrows, while the rest scoured the bodies, picking up some of the gold pieces that the Carvers carried. And of course, there were strange things that were seen after they eliminated the Carver horde. There are strange looking objects lying on the ground, which resembled talismans of some sort. There were at least five and they decided to pick one of their choice, and Haimler mentally noted that when they returned to the Camp he would ask Cain to identify the items that he had picked up so far, which were previously unidentified.

The peace was rather short lived however, as they heard the familiar grunting and braying of Goatmen, which indicated a herd was definitely close by. True enough, a small herd numbering fifteen individuals charged into the fray, wielding wicked looking glaives, halberds and maces. Most of their animosity was not directed to the party, but towards Gharbad, who they considered a traitor.

Realizing that they needed greater firepower, Haimler chanted something, and the ground rumbled as his rock golem took into form, and then lumbered towards the herd of Goatmen, with Gharbad, Leoric and both Fenric's wolves and Haimler's skeletons as support. Paige and Blood Raven provided long rage support by firing a hail of arrows, wounding most of the goatmen, and the warriors and their summoned creatures finished them off with great ease.

After some time, they reached an open space, but not after dispatching some roving bands of Brutes, and Corrupted Rogues on the way. The party looked at Haimler, and Leoric voiced out what the party had meant to say. " So… where do we go now? That tower that we are all looking for is nowhere in sight. Are you sure that we went to the right place?"

Haimler nodded and said. " I trust what Akara says, Leoric. If she says that the Tower is located somewhere here I think it must be." He then said. " But you have a point. What I suggest is that we should spread out and cover as much ground as possible. That way, we should be able to find the Tower in the shortest time possible."

" A splendid idea… " Leoric said, nodding with a satisfied expression on his face. Haimler then said. " Then let me brief you all on the teams. Blood Raven, Leoric and myself will be on one team, while Paige, Fenric, Gharbad will be on the other. That way, we have a balance of having a melee fighter, a long-range fire support and a summoner. In addition both Fenric and myself are able to engage in melee combat if necessary, so there is no danger to any of our teams."

Fenric nodded and said. " Agreed… but I do have one question. How do we contact the other party of we find the location of the tower?"

Haimler nodded and said. " What you raised is a good question, Fenric, and the answer to your question lies on the abilities on Paige and Blood Raven."

Both ladies looked at each other, blinking, their faces had a confused expression on their faces, and they both looked at him, as if asking him to provide an answer.

He chuckled and said. " I noticed that both of you are able to imbue your arrowheads with elemental power, such as ice and fire, correct?" At the ladies nod, he continued. " Well, I suggest that Paige uses a cold arrow to fire into the sky, as a signal if your team managed to find the tower first, but if my team manages to find the tower first, Blood Raven will fire a fire arrow into the sky as a signal. Do you ladies understand?"

Both Blood Raven and Paige looked at each other, and then nodded. Both of them hugged Haimler, and he was amused to hear Paige say. " My team is going to win this, big brother."

And he grinned when he heard Blood Raven retort. " I think not, fledgling. " Despite the competitive streak that both ladies exhibit, he heard the carefree and teasing note behind those words.

After the ladies let him go, Haimler said. " Well, since the teams have already been decided, I think some directions are in order. My team will scour the western area of this place, while Fenric's team will scour the eastern edge of the marsh."

All of them nodded their agreement at Haimler's choice and they set forth, with their respective teams to accomplish the task that is set before them.

As they made their way through the thickets of forest of the west side of the marsh, Haimler turned to Leoric and asked. " How does it feel to be 'alive', once again, Your Majesty ?"

Blood Raven also nodded and said. " Yes, how did you manage to 'live' again, so to speak. I was told that you were dead. My sister saw to it, when she set foot into your tomb deep beneath the sanctuary of Tristram."

Leoric mused for a moment and then said. " To tell you both the truth, I do not really know. The memories of my resurrection is hazy at best. I thought I was lost, condemned to the deepest Hell for the desecration and the havoc I waked during my madness when I was influenced by Lazarus to do Diablo's bidding, after my death. I thought I was floating aimlessly in a dark, bleak void, when suddenly, I felt a light, calling me back from the Void. I saw a hooded figure, garbed in a robe and eight shining wings sprouted from the figure's back."

He paused for a moment and said. " At that moment, I knew that this was an archangel, and I feared that it came to pass judgment on me on my sins. But I thought I caught a hint of amusement in the hold being's voice when he spoke to me. _Do not fear, Leoric. I am the Archangel Tyrael and I am here not to pass judgment on you. I am aware of the grave error that you have committed during your folly and grief, and you are forgiven."_

" _I am here to give you a mission. Diablo, the evil one that has corrupted your archbishop Lazarus, and killed your son, Albherct is alive once more, and he is on his way to awaken his two other brothers, Mephisto, Lord of Hate and Baal, Lord of Destruction. He must be stopped before darkness and evil completely consumes this land. I will bestow you your old body, when you were still in your prime, but I cannot restore the holy powers that you once gained when you were a servant and warrior of the Zakarum. I, however, can bestow you ciontrol over your powers that you have gained in Diablo's service, namely the equal skill of one of the elite of his Blood Knights. You are also still an undead being, but one of intellect and power, not a mindless , shambling zombie. In your quest, you will be joined by others, who will have the same goal as you. Good luck."_

Leoric then said. " Well, after that, I found myself in the state I am, waking up next to my burial sarcophagus, and that is where I met Gharbad."

" Interesting... " Haimler mused after listening to Leoric's tale. " I suppose Gharbad had the same encounter, no doubt."

Leoric nodded. " Aye... no doubt at all, he told me that he had that meeting as well. And frankly, he told me he was surprised that he was resurrected, by Tyrael's help, no less. I was a human, a Zakarumite paladin, so it is natural for Tyrael to revive me. But Gharbad is a demon, one of Gharbad's former minion, no less. It seems that Tyrael needs someone who is familiar to Diablo's ways to help us, and no doubt, he will purify and revive more of Diablo's former minions to help our cause."

Blood Raven just chuckled. " That would be interesting to see... Diablo is going to have a handful of problems , now that many people are after him, and some of them his former minions, no less."

A roar interrupted their chatter, and they turned to see a group of Brutes rumbling towards their direction. Leoric grinned and said. " Well, it seems that our presence is detected here. Shall we ?" He drew his blade, and lead the charge as Haimler and his Rock Golem and skeletons followed closely behind.

What followed was a killing fest, as Haimler and his minions and faced not only the Brutes that they had expected, they also had to contend with another horde of Carvers and their Shamans, not to mention a small group of Spiked Fiends and some Hungry Dead, not to mention some roving bands of a mixture of Dark Hunters and Dark Spearwomen, with the ocassional Vile Hunters and Lancers that faced their group.

Blood Raven fired arrows at the Shamans , killing them first, before picking off the disorganized Carver bands, and the Spiked fiends, while Haimler's Golem took on the group of Brute's smashing them up with its rock hard fists. Haimler himself took on the Hungry dead with one skeleton minion, while the other helped Leoric, to dispatch the band of Corrupted Rogues, who soon fell to Leoric's deadly skill of the blade.

After the battle, the group sifted through the battlefield, picking up anything that the enemies might have dropped. They shared out the gold pieces amongst themselves, and Blood Raven picked some throwing knives and said. " These might be handy in case I ran out of arrows." But she also took time to replenish her arrows, by picking up some quivers that were scattered through the battlefield. Haimler took some throwing knives as well, knowing that he too, might need to fight at a range some day, and he also picked some chipped gems that he found.

Once they have divided the spoils, the proceeded to scour the western area of the marsh. At a distance, they could hear the sounds of battle, and the long shrill howls made by Fenric's wolves, as well as the braying of goatmen, the ringing clashes of steel against steel.

Indeed, the Fenric's group was in the thick of battle of them, as wave aftter wave of Corrupted Rogues rushed at them, followed by a horde of Goatmen, who made their point to try and kill Gharbad. Paige lay covering fire for the group, firing a mixture of cold and fire arrows, burning and halting the goatmen, while Gharbad mercilessly crushed his former Brethren, while Fenric shifted to his werewolf form, tearing through the ranks of the Corrupted Rogues as though they were nothing but paper. His vine, weakened the enemy by poisoning them, while his spirit wolves helped to severely wound the enemy.

After the battle, they stopped to rest, taking some time to regain their breath and their energy when Paige exclaimed. " Look! Up there!"

They saw a fiery arrow shooting up into the sky. " It seems that Haimler's group have found the location of the tower. Let us go. " Fenric said calmly.

Gharbad and Paige nodded and followed his lead. The trip through the marsh towards where Haimler's party was quite uninterrupted, with the exception of the odd band of Spiked Fiends and Hungry Dead and some small roving party of Corrupted Rogues,which the group dispatched quite easily.

Once they arrived, Blood Raven gave Paige a teasing grin, giving her a thumbs up. Paige shrugged and gave the older Rogue the same gesture. They then looked at what Haimler's group found. Indeed, they were standing near the ruins of a tower. It lay in ruins of course, but they still can detect the overpowering sense of evil in the place. At Paige's questioning look, Haimler said. " I know what you must be thinking, little sister, for I too thought of the same question. I will show you the answer."

He then led the party inside the main hall of the ruined tower, and showed them the trapdoor that Leoric had found when the three of them scoured the place, looking for the entrance. " At first, we thought that we made a wasted trip, once we saw the Tower lying in ruins and the Countess of Blood was nowhere in sight. However... " He paused. " Leoric informed me, that Diablo's minions, usually would have dwelt in Underground Dungeons, where their activities could not be detected. And it is only natural that that vile Countess might have hid or carried out her foul activities underground. I think you all can detect the emanation of evil originating from beyond this trapdoor."

Gharbad nodded. ' The stench of blood and evil is strong... " Fenric added. " The spirits... are in chaos. Too much death has occurred in this place."

Haimler said. " Then let us go forth, and slay this evil woman."

He flung open the trapdoor and the party marched in. Though they they did not encounter any foes at first, but as they went deeper into the underground chambers, they were greeted with usual resistance. Undead beings such as Returned, and Ghosts greeted at first, followed by the usual roving parties of Dark Stalkers greeted them, which they dispatched with ease.

After making their way down several tunnels and pathways deeper into the underground chambers, they soon reached a large chamber. The stench of blood was very strong here and overpowering and Fenric had to cast the cantrip once more. Large containers of fresh blood were everywhere. There was a large chamber in the middle and they entered it. Sitting on what seems to be a crudely made throne was the Countess herself.

She gave them a chilling, yet sultry laugh. " Welcome... to my personal playground. I applaud your arrival here and I thank you." She said mockingly. Her eyes then slid over to Blood Raven and Paige. " Why, if it isn't the traitor, Blood Raven. Andariel is displeased over your betrayal, you know... and she has given me permission to deal with you as I see fit, if I capture you. And I see the lovely Paige is here is well. Iam pleased that you are still... a virgin. Your blood will rejuvenate me like no other... I look forward to that." She licked her lips in anticipation.

What happened next was totally unexpected, Fenric suddenly roared, shifting into his werewolf form, and fixed a murderous look on the Countess and charged at her. Though the Countess rose some walls of flame to delay him, the enraged druid was too much in an anbimalistic rage, that he shruged off the pain and pounced at the countess, tearing and ripping her apart like nothing with his claws and teeth., the bloodlust and the deadly instinct of the wolf taking him over. When he heard what the Countess was planning to do with Paige, he lost control. No one will harm his mate and lives to tell the tale.

Haimler had to shield Paige from the carnage, but did not stop Fenric. At that moment, he knew how dangerous... but also how much the druid actually cared about his little sister. Though he made a mental note to himself not to anger the druid, where his sister is concerned. He did not want to be at the receiving end of a brutal beating. His only regret is that he did not get a chance to participate in the Countess's death, for the evil woman

After some time, Fenric clamed down, after killing the Countess, and he summoned some water, to cleanse himself. He then approached Paige and said. " I am sorry... you had to witness that side of my nature. If you choose not to be with me... I understand." Paige just smiled and went over to his side, hugging him gently. " I am... a bit afraid... but what I feel towards you, does not change. I know you did it to protect me." Fenric smiled, then gently enveloped him in a warm embrace.

Meanwhile, Leoric, and Gharbad scoured the room and found a large gothic looking chest behind the throne. They opened it and was a bit surprised. They said. " Everyone, come take a look at this !"

At their call, they went over and then looked at the contents of the chest. They gasped at the large amount of the gold stored there, but also felt amused. They saw many blouses and clothes which were very low cut, but there were modest ones." Leoric took one of the clothes and said. ' I hate to admit it, but the only good thing that crazy woman had is a good sense of clothing. These would be a good present... for someone." He smiled dreamily, and the group chuckled.

Gharbad gave an amused snort. " Hmmph... these wouldn't be for that maiden you saved at Tristram, would you ? I noticed that you always had that dreamy look on your face sometimes. I even saw how you carried her, and the look on your face when you looked at her."

Leoric's pallid cheeks grew rosy, and the group chuckled. " I think you are a good match for her, Leoric." Haimelr said. " You are honorable and just, and I reckon that many maidens would have some sort of infatuation of you during their youth. Now is a chance to have a happy life once more. I support you on this decision. Court her as you see fit."

He ignored them, though he was indeed falling inb love with the young and comely barmaid, it seems. He personally, took the clothes, while the rest, took some leathe rpouches and filled them with the gold pieces. Haimler took out a town portal scroll and opened it, and read it. The familiar blue swirling portal opened and the party stepped through once again, and they found themselves back at the Encampment once more.


	9. Chapter 6:The Forgotten Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fan fiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time.

Chapter 6: The Forgotten Tower

Fenric looked at the people gathered there. His gaze flitted from person to person. He then took a deep breath and said. "So… what shall we do now?" Haimler looked at the druid and said. "It is imperative that we proceed to clear our way to the east, where the Dark Wanderer, or Diablo himself is last seen to be heading. Unfortunately, Andariel holds the Monastery, and must be killed." Leoric and Gharbad nodded in agreement, but Blood Raven said softly. "Indeed we have, for it is a defilement of our Sisterhood's domain. But I believe that we have some unfinished business. You remember the tome that we found in the Stony Field? The one that mentioned about the Countess of Blood? I believe that we should investigate there, and clear out that tower of its evil, even if she is supposed to be dead, before preparing to assault the Monastery."

Haimler mused for a while, and then looked at the rest of the group. "What do you all think?" Fenric said. "I agree, we need to clear out as much demonic presence from these lands." Leoric then said. "It is only right for a former monarch of this land to eliminate the evil that plagues this lands… I agree with Blood Raven's idea."

Gharbad snorted. "I concur with Leoric's judgment as well. After all, it gives me a chance to destroy my former Master… I have no love for him at all. In addition, I am good at tinkering with things, I might be able to enhance your weapons for you, with the help of the blacksmith here." He smiled as he looked at Paige, and knew that she too, agreed with the idea. He then said. "It is decided then… we shall embark to the Tower to cleanse the evil there..."

It was then that they saw Cain and Akara exiting the hut. Cain looked at the adventurers and said. "I thank you for your rescue, my friends… and as a note of my thanks… I will identify any items that you do not recognise or magical items for no charge as all." A grim expression then showed as he continued to speak. "Regrettably, I am helpless to prevent the fall of Tristram. You see…" He then began speaking of the return of the hero from the catacombs, and on how he became more melancholic and depressive each day. He then ended. "It was after that hero left, that demons began to emerge from the catacombs and overwhelmed the town… I was left in that cage that you found in Tristram to die… forced to see my townsfolk killed…. Or cursed." Akara put a comforting hand on the old sage's shoulder, and he turned and smiled softly at her. Haimler smiled to himself, he knew that there was a deep affection that both of the wise old sages shared. He then related the plans of cleansing the Tower of evil, and Akara nodded. "I have heard dreadful things about that woman and the Tower where she resided… it is well that you people have decided to venture there and cleanse it. Although rumors has it that there are great treasures to be found there, it is most likely another journey fraught with peril. Equip yourselves properly… have a short rest by the fire, and depart… and come back safely. May the Great Eye watch over you all."

They nodded and then they went towards the campfire. Haimler stayed behind and then asked Akara and Cain. "Do any of you know where this Tower is supposed to be?" They looked at him with surprise and then Akara said. "Well, according to some old texts, the Tower should be located in the Black Marsh, not far away from the Dark Wood where you retrieved the Scroll of Inifuss. But I suggest you all be careful, and return back as soon as possible, for we have no time to waste. Andariel's forces grows stronger by the minute."

Haimler nodded and said. " I understand, Akara…" He then left them and then strolled over to the campfire. Cain looked at Haimler's retreating back and frowned. "It is a surprise to see a Necromancer here… I would have thought him to be more… evil." Akara then looked at him. "There are many in this camp who thought of him the same way, Cain. Kashya, Paige and even I were quite skeptical of him, when he first arrived. But time and again, he has proven himself to be honorable and just."

Cain mused for a moment and said. "Hmmm… perhaps I was a bit too harsh in my thoughts… if you are able to trust him, then it is good enough for me."

Meanwhile, Haimler returned, and then informed the group of where the Tower is supposed to be located. He then said. "Any thoughts?" Blood Raven first said. "The Black Marsh… it is a foul place, one thing that I can tell you of that place. It is a nasty place… and I am not surprised if we find it there." Paige nodded her agreement.

Haimler looked at the others and nodded. "If we are all in agreement in this matter, then it is best that we proceed to that infernal tower and destroy it, or whatever that is left in it." A murmur of agreement rumbled through the party and they walked towards the circle that served as a waypoint transporter. As the last of their party stepped onto the massive stone circle, Haimler concentrated, and once again the space around them shimmered and soon, they found themselves back in the Dark Wood. Haimler then asked. "Do any of you have an idea where the Black Marsh is?"

Paige and Blood Raven shrugged their shoulders, while Fenric sniffed the air. Gharbad snorted as he too, flared his nostrils, while Leoric meditated silently. Fenric was the one to speak, pointing towards the east. "I smell the stench of bogs coming from that direction…" Gharbad snorted and said. "Indeed… the stench is overpowering, with the hint of evil as well." Leoric scowled. "A malevolent force is present there, I believe with Diablo's return to this world and Andariel's hold on this area, that bloodthirsty woman has been brought back again. We must slay her to avoid any further bloodbaths that might occur in this region."

Haimler nodded and said. "Since everyone is in favor of it, let us depart." They nodded together and then strode towards the direction where the Black Marsh was. As they approached the boundary, the foul stench of the bogs hit them hard. Most of the party members, with the exception of Gharbad and Leoric fought hard their urges to prevent themselves from throwing up. Fenric slowly waved a few gestures and immediately, the stench is gone. Paige was the first one to notice something. "Is it just me or the air here just got refreshing?" Fenric smiled and kissed her cheek gently, earning a flush on the young Rogue's cheeks. "You are correct, young Paige. I have cast a minor cantrip, which surrounds us with fresh breeze, which helps to keep out the foul stench of these bogs. That way, we are able to move forward without being bothered by the smell."

Haimler nodded and said. " Many thanks, friend Druid. I thought that was the foulest smell I have ever encountered so far. " A murmur of agreement rippled through the group as they continued their way through the Marsh, encountering many foul creatures, such as Carvers, who seem to have a grudge against them. Apparently, the death of Rakanishu had spread amongst Diablo's minions, and while these Carvers are not the fallen Carver's minions, he is still widely respected amongst the Carvers, which is why upon seeing the party, the Carvers attacked in swarms, brandishing their weapons with fury and screaming and spitting vile curses at them. Part of those curses were directed against Gharbad and Leoric, who in their tongue, called them traitors and things lower than dirt.

But they were simply no match for the party. Paige and Blood Raven pinpointed the Carver Shamans and fired precise shots, killing them instantly to prevent them from reviving their minions, while Fenric summoned two spirit wolves, who began to rend and tear against the carvers, while his poison vine struck repeatedly, killing off some Carvers with its potent venom. Haimler added to the group's strength by summoning three skeletons, which wielded their weapons with skill.

As for Leoric and Gharbad, the finished off the stragglers of the Carver horde with deadly skill. Partly because Gharbad was not as weak as his name implies, just that he prefers to tinker with things, rather than to do battle, while Leoric has his own previous training in the Zakarum. And now with his own body augmented with the strength that he had from his youth, and the vitality and fortitude of an undead warrior, his attacks were disciplined, focused and deadly.

It is after sometime that the battle had ended, and they picked up the spoils of the battle. Paige and Blood Raven picked up some quivers of arrows that somehow dropped on the battlefield, replenishing their stocks of arrows, while the rest scoured the bodies, picking up some of the gold pieces that the Carvers carried. And of course, there were strange things that were seen after they eliminated the Carver horde. There are strange looking objects lying on the ground, which resembled talismans of some sort. There were at least five and they decided to pick one of their choice, and Haimler mentally noted that when they returned to the Camp he would ask Cain to identify the items that he had picked up so far, which were previously unidentified.

The peace was rather short lived however, as they heard the familiar grunting and braying of Goatmen, which indicated a herd was definitely close by. True enough, a small herd numbering fifteen individuals charged into the fray, wielding wicked looking glaives, halberds and maces. Most of their animosity was not directed to the party, but towards Gharbad, who they considered a traitor.

Realizing that they needed greater firepower, Haimler chanted something, and the ground rumbled as his rock golem took into form, and then lumbered towards the herd of Goatmen, with Gharbad, Leoric and both Fenric's wolves and Haimler's skeletons as support. Paige and Blood Raven provided long rage support by firing a hail of arrows, wounding most of the goatmen, and the warriors and their summoned creatures finished them off with great ease.

After some time, they reached an open space, but not after dispatching some roving bands of Brutes, and Corrupted Rogues on the way. The party looked at Haimler, and Leoric voiced out what the party had meant to say. " So… where do we go now? That tower that we are all looking for is nowhere in sight. Are you sure that we went to the right place?"

Haimler nodded and said. " I trust what Akara says, Leoric. If she says that the Tower is located somewhere here I think it must be." He then said. " But you have a point. What I suggest is that we should spread out and cover as much ground as possible. That way, we should be able to find the Tower in the shortest time possible."

" A splendid idea… " Leoric said, nodding with a satisfied expression on his face. Haimler then said. " Then let me brief you all on the teams. Blood Raven, Leoric and myself will be on one team, while Paige, Fenric, Gharbad will be on the other. That way, we have a balance of having a melee fighter, a long-range fire support and a summoner. In addition both Fenric and myself are able to engage in melee combat if necessary, so there is no danger to any of our teams."

Fenric nodded and said. " Agreed… but I do have one question. How do we contact the other party of we find the location of the tower?"

Haimler nodded and said. " What you raised is a good question, Fenric, and the answer to your question lies on the abilities on Paige and Blood Raven."

Both ladies looked at each other, blinking, their faces had a confused expression on their faces, and they both looked at him, as if asking him to provide an answer.

He chuckled and said. " I noticed that both of you are able to imbue your arrowheads with elemental power, such as ice and fire, correct?" At the ladies nod, he continued. " Well, I suggest that Paige uses a cold arrow to fire into the sky, as a signal if your team managed to find the tower first, but if my team manages to find the tower first, Blood Raven will fire a fire arrow into the sky as a signal. Do you ladies understand?"

Both Blood Raven and Paige looked at each other, and then nodded. Both of them hugged Haimler, and he was amused to hear Paige say. " My team is going to win this, big brother."

And he grinned when he heard Blood Raven retort. " I think not, fledgling. " Despite the competitive streak that both ladies exhibit, he heard the carefree and teasing note behind those words.

After the ladies let him go, Haimler said. " Well, since the teams have already been decided, I think some directions are in order. My team will scour the western area of this place, while Fenric's team will scour the eastern edge of the marsh."

All of them nodded their agreement at Haimler's choice and they set forth, with their respective teams to accomplish the task that is set before them.

As they made their way through the thickets of forest of the west side of the marsh, Haimler turned to Leoric and asked. " How does it feel to be 'alive', once again, Your Majesty?"

Blood Raven also nodded and said. " Yes, how did you manage to 'live' again, so to speak? I was told that you were dead. My sister saw to it, when she set foot into your tomb deep beneath the sanctuary of Tristram."

Leoric mused for a moment and then said. " To tell you both the truth, I do not really know. The memories of my resurrection are hazy at best. I thought I was lost, condemned to the deepest Hell for the desecration and the havoc I waked during my madness when I was influenced by Lazarus to do Diablo's bidding, after my death. I thought I was floating aimlessly in a dark, bleak void, when suddenly, I felt a light, calling me back from the Void. I saw a hooded figure, garbed in a robe and eight shining wings sprouted from the figure's back."

He paused for a moment and said. " At that moment, I knew that this was an archangel, and I feared that it came to pass judgment on me on my sins. But I thought I caught a hint of amusement in the hold being's voice when he spoke to me. _Do not fear, Leoric. I am the Archangel Tyrael and I am here not to pass judgment on you. I am aware of the grave error that you have committed during your folly and grief, and you are forgiven."_

" _I am here to give you a mission. Diablo, the evil one that has corrupted your archbishop Lazarus, and killed your son, Albherct is alive once more, and he is on his way to awaken his two other brothers, Mephisto, Lord of Hate and Baal, Lord of Destruction. He must be stopped before darkness and evil completely consumes this land. I will bestow you your old body, when you were still in your prime, but I cannot restore the holy powers that you once gained when you were a servant and warrior of the Zakarum. I, however, can bestow you control over your powers that you have gained in Diablo's service, namely the equal skill of one of the elite of his Blood Knights. You are also still an undead being, but one of intellect and power, not a mindless, shambling zombie. In your quest, others, who will have the same goal as you, will join you. Good luck."_

Leoric then said. " Well, after that, I found myself in the state I am, waking up next to my burial sarcophagus, and that is where I met Gharbad."

" Interesting... " Haimler mused after listening to Leoric's tale. " I suppose Gharbad had the same encounter, no doubt."

Leoric nodded. " Aye... no doubt at all, he told me that he had that meeting as well. And frankly, he told me he was surprised that Tyrael's help resurrected him, no less. I was a human, a Zakarumite paladin, so it is natural for Tyrael to revive me. But Gharbad is a demon, one of Gharbad's former minions, no less. It seems that Tyrael needs someone who is familiar to Diablo's ways to help us, and no doubt, he will purify and revive more of Diablo's former minions to help our cause."

Blood Raven just chuckled. " That would be interesting to see... Diablo is going to have a handful of problems, now that many people are after him, and some of them his former minions, no less."

A roar interrupted their chatter, and they turned to see a group of Brutes rumbling towards their direction. Leoric grinned and said. " Well, it seems that our presence is detected here. Shall we ?" He drew his blade, and lead the charge as Haimler and his Rock Golem and skeletons followed closely behind.

What followed was a killing fest, as Haimler and his minions and faced not only the Brutes that they had expected, they also had to contend with another horde of Carvers and their Shamans, not to mention a small group of Spiked Fiends and some Hungry Dead, not to mention some roving bands of a mixture of Dark Hunters and Dark Spearwomen, with the ocassional Vile Hunters and Lancers that faced their group.

Blood Raven fired arrows at the Shamans, killing them first, before picking off the disorganized Carver bands, and the Spiked fiends, while Haimler's Golem took on the group of Brute's smashing them up with its rock hard fists. Haimler himself took on the Hungry dead with one skeleton minion, while the other helped Leoric, to dispatch the band of Corrupted Rogues, who soon fell to Leoric's deadly skill of the blade.

After the battle, the group sifted through the battlefield, picking up anything that the enemies might have dropped. They shared out the gold pieces amongst themselves, and Blood Raven picked some throwing knives and said. " These might be handy in case I ran out of arrows." But she also took time to replenish her arrows, by picking up some quivers that were scattered through the battlefield. Haimler took some throwing knives as well, knowing that he too, might need to fight at a range some day, and he also picked some chipped gems that he found.

Once they have divided the spoils, the proceeded to scour the western area of the marsh. At a distance, they could hear the sounds of battle, and the long shrill howls made by Fenric's wolves, as well as the braying of goatmen, the ringing clashes of steel against steel.

Indeed, the Fenric's group was in the thick of battle, as wave after wave of Corrupted Rogues rushed at them, followed by a horde of Goatmen, who made their point to try and kill Gharbad. Paige lay covering fire for the group, firing a mixture of cold and fire arrows, burning and halting the goatmen, while Gharbad mercilessly crushed his former Brethren, while Fenric shifted to his werewolf form, tearing through the ranks of the Corrupted Rogues as though they were nothing but paper. His vine weakened the enemy by poisoning them, while his spirit wolves helped to severely wound the enemy.

After the battle, they stopped to rest, taking some time to regain their breath and their energy when Paige exclaimed. " Look! Up there!"

They saw a fiery arrow shooting up into the sky. " It seems that Haimler's group have found the location of the tower. Let us go. " Fenric said calmly.

Gharbad and Paige nodded and followed his lead. The trip through the marsh towards where Haimler's party was quite uninterrupted, with the exception of the odd band of Spiked Fiends and Hungry Dead and some small roving party of Corrupted Rogues, which the group dispatched quite easily.

Once they arrived, Blood Raven gave Paige a teasing grin, giving her a thumb up. Paige shrugged and gave the older Rogue the same gesture. They then looked at what Haimler's group found. Indeed, they were standing near the ruins of a tower. It lay in ruins of course, but they still can detect the overpowering sense of evil in the place. At Paige's questioning look, Haimler said. " I know what you must be thinking, little sister, for I too thought of the same question. I will show you the answer."

He then led the party inside the main hall of the ruined tower, and showed them the trapdoor that Leoric had found when the three of them scoured the place, looking for the entrance. " At first, we thought that we made a wasted trip, once we saw the Tower lying in ruins and the Countess of Blood was nowhere in sight. However... " He paused. " Leoric informed me, that Diablo's minions usually would have dwelt in Underground Dungeons, where their activities could not be detected. And it is only natural that that vile Countess might have hid or carried out her foul activities underground. I think you all can detect the emanation of evil originating from beyond this trapdoor."

Gharbad nodded. ' The stench of blood and evil is strong... " Fenric added. " The spirits... are in chaos. Too much death has occurred in this place."

Haimler said. " Then let us go forth, and slay this evil woman."

He flung open the trapdoor and the party marched in. Though they did not encounter any foes at first, but as they went deeper into the underground chambers, they were greeted with usual resistance. Undead beings such as Returned, and Ghosts greeted at first, followed by the usual roving parties of Dark Stalkers greeted them, which they dispatched with ease.

After making their way down several tunnels and pathways deeper into the underground chambers, they soon reached a large chamber. The stench of blood was very strong here and overpowering and Fenric had to cast the cantrip once more. Large containers of fresh blood were everywhere. There was a large chamber in the middle and they entered it. Sitting on what seems to be a crudely made throne was the Countess herself.

She gave them a chilling, yet sultry laugh. " Welcome... to my personal playground. I applaud your arrival here and I thank you." She said mockingly. Her eyes then slid over to Blood Raven and Paige. " Why, if it isn't the traitor, Blood Raven. Andariel is displeased over your betrayal, you know... and she has given me permission to deal with you as I see fit, if I capture you. And I see the lovely Paige is here is well. I am pleased that you are still... a virgin. Your blood will rejuvenate me like no other... I look forward to that." She licked her lips in anticipation.

What happened next was totally unexpected, Fenric suddenly roared, shifting into his werewolf form, and fixed a murderous look on the Countess and charged at her. Though the Countess rose some walls of flame to delay him, the enraged druid was too much in an animalistic rage, that he shrugged off the pain and pounced at the countess, tearing and ripping her apart like nothing with his claws and teeth, the bloodlust and the deadly instinct of the wolf taking him over. When he heard what the Countess was planning to do with Paige, he lost control. No one will harm his mate and lives to tell the tale.

Haimler had to shield Paige from the carnage, but did not stop Fenric. At that moment, he knew how dangerous... but also how much the druid actually cared about his little sister. Though he made a mental note to himself not to anger the druid, where his sister is concerned. He did not want to be at the receiving end of a brutal beating. His only regret is that he did not get a chance to participate in the Countess's death, as he too felt the cold murderous fury after hearing what the Countess had planned for his love, and his little sister.

After some time, Fenric clamed down, after killing the Countess, and he summoned some water, to cleanse himself. He then approached Paige and said. " I am sorry... you had to witness that side of my nature. If you choose not to be with me... I understand." Paige just smiled and went over to his side, hugging him gently. " I am... a bit afraid... but what I feel towards you, does not change. I know you did it to protect me." Fenric smiled, and then gently enveloped him in a warm embrace.

Meanwhile, Leoric, and Gharbad scoured the room and found a large gothic looking chest behind the throne. They opened it and were a bit surprised. They said. " Everyone, come take a look at this!"

At their call, they went over and then looked at the contents of the chest. They gasped at the large amount of the gold stored there, but also felt amused. They saw many blouses and clothes which were very low cut, but there were modest ones." Leoric took one of the clothes and said. ' I hate to admit it, but the only good thing that crazy woman had is a good sense of clothing. These would be a good present... for someone." He smiled dreamily, and the group chuckled.

Gharbad gave an amused snort. " Hmmph.… these wouldn't be for that maiden you saved at Tristram, would you? I noticed that you always had that dreamy look on your face sometimes. I even saw how you carried her, and the look on your face when you looked at her."

Leoric's pallid cheeks grew rosy, and the group chuckled. " I think you are a good match for her, Leoric." Haimler said. " You are honorable and just, and I reckon that many maidens would have some sort of infatuation of you during their youth. Now is a chance to have a happy life once more. I support you on this decision. Court her as you see fit."

He ignored them, though he was indeed falling in love with the young and comely barmaid, it seems. He personally, took the clothes, while the rest, took some leather pouches and filled them with the gold pieces. Haimler took out a town portal scroll and opened it, and read it. The familiar blue swirling portal opened and the party stepped through once again, and they found themselves back at the Encampment once more.

Please Read and Review


	10. Chapter 7: Tools of the Trade Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fan fiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time.

First, I want to say thank you for all the great reviews that I have received. Just let me clarify with you that Leoric is not the Paladin in the story. Westmarch will send another in due time. The Barbarian is also being dispatched from Harrogath. So, I need a vote for two things. Which of these two should arrive and meet the party and where. Secondly, that leaves the choice being the Assasin, Amazon and Sorceress. Which of these ladies would you want to enter the storyline first. Please vote as you review. Please do me a favor as well. Take a look at my other fic, Star Trek: Antioch and review it also.

Now... back to the Story.

Chapter 7: Tools of the Trade Part 1

Haimler went to Kashya and then said. " The task is done. The Countess of Blood will no longer plague the region of the Black Marsh and we had killed Diablo's minions there." He then asked the group to present to Kashya the leather pouches filled with the hoard they found in the Countess's Tower. " In addition, we helped to get you some monetary aid. These were taken from the Countess's hoard and I believe that these will help to purchase the necessary things fro Warriv to help keep the camp alive for some time." He then leaned over and whispered something conspiratorially at her ear, and Kashya's gaze drifted to Fenric and Paige, then Leoric, and she smirked, giving them a teasing grin.

The undead knight's cheeks lit up again, as did Paige's , while Fenric just looked at the Rogue Captain cooly, though he raised his eyebrow in reply.

Kashya just grinned unrepentantly and said. " Just go see Gillian, Leoric. I think she will be happy to see you. And Fenric, Haimler here has told me how you reacted to the Countess' intention for my niece here. Remind me not to get on your bad side." She teased. " All the same, I am grateful that you are looking after her. You might be wild and untamed, just like the aspect of the wolf that you have, but I know that you will never hurt her. I entrust her welfare and happiness into your keeping."

The druid nodded and said. " I am most honored and pleased at the confidence you have in me, honored Kashya. Rest assured that I will care for her. and that her welfare, safety and happiness will be put above my own at all time." As he said that, he gently drew Paige into his arms, and the young rogue girl rested her body against his, fitting easily into his embrace, and looked at him with tenderness. Fenric looked down and smiled at her, brushing a tender kiss on her cheek.

A few dreamy sighs was heard around the camp as some of the Rogues looked dreamily at the romantic scene, hoping that someday they will too, find their life partners. A few of them even commented on how lucky Paige was to catch such a man. Fenric has a wild animal magnetism that drew attention to himself, yet despite the wildness that is deep within, he was also tender.

Haimler smiled as he too, slipped an arm around Blood Raven's waist, gently pulling her to his side. The former Corrupted Rogue, just sidled up to him, and gently laid her head on his shoulder as they looked at the new couple. Both of them were happy for Fenric and Paige for different reasons. For Haimler, he found Fenric to be a just and honorable man, and he trusted him to take care of his sister. While Blood Raven knew that Paige had suffered much, despite her young age. She lost most of her friends, as more and more of their brethren were corrupted by Andariel. Even before her corruption, she knew that Paige was forced, most of the time, to kill former childhood playmates and friends in battle. Not to mention that her sister perished in battle against Diablo's minions.

Her only comfort is that Flavvie, her best friend did not succumb to the corruption, and that her aunt Kashya was still with her. Blood Raven knew that Paige was hurt at her brief corruption under Andariel, for Paige had trained under her, and they enjoyed a good friendship beyond their master-pupil status. And Blood Raven knew that Fenric's strength and tenderness, would be a way and the beginning of Paige's recovery, not of her body, but of her heart and soul.

Meanwhile, Gillian stirred awake and screamed, as she relived the horrors that she saw before she lost conciousness. She saw dear sweet Pepin, their healer being mercilessly slaughtered by a group of Night Clan goat demons, while Adria was butchered by a group of skeletons and zombies, which despite her magic being able to repel them, there were too many for her to overcome.

Griswold, their jovial and sturdy blacksmith, was cursed by the enemy, leaving only a hulking shell of what was once a great man, now merely a puppet controlled by the forces of Hell itself. She did not know what happened to Wirt, but it is likely the peg legged boy had met his doom as well. But the worst was that she witnessed Ogden's death, where he fell to multiple attacks of Fallen Ones. She had been lucky that Ogden had hid her in a closet, sparing her a gruesome death. At once, she felt strong arms surround her. Her first instinct was too struggle, thinking that she had been found by Diablo's minions after all. But the arms held her in a steel grip, which felt very comforting and protective at the same time.

Then she heard his voice, which was firm, but tender at the same time. " Hush now, Gillian. Tis but a nightmare. You are safe now." Gillian looked up and blushed a bit. She, being an innocent maiden often had dreams about being rescued by a knight in shinig armor. Though this particular knight's armor was rather... morbid in nature, judging by the abundance of the death's head montage and designs found there. He had warm brown colored eyes, and his hair was rather short, with a light tinge of red to his mostly light brown hair. His skin was pale, paler than most, and she had a strange impression that it resembled a corpse's.

Still she said softly. " Thank you, Sir Knight. Though it is a trifle embarassing for you to find me this way. But I assure you... they are not nightmares. They were real... I saw... I saw... " Her voice became choked, and tears welled up in her eyes as the full wave of the grief and sadness and truth hit her hard.

The knight nodded and brushed away her tears gently and said. " You do not have to say anymore, Gillian... I know how and who destroyed Tristram. "

Gillian took some time to calm down, and looked into his eyes. " You have me at a slight disadvantage, Sir Knight. How is it you know my name? I do not recall ever meeting you, not even during my time while i was working in Ogden's inn in Tristram."

The knight sighed and said. " I know of you from my companions, Gillian, particularly from the old Horadrim sage, Deckard Cain, who like yourself is the only survivor of the Tristram massacre. I was a king once, though after my death, that fiend Diablo did not give me peace. My son was made to be his mortal vessel, and my best friend and advisor, corrupted into doing his do his bidding."

Gillian's face lit up, at hearing the news, her voice both joyful and surprised. " Cain is alive! Thank the Gods!" Then after hearing of what he had to say, her eyes widened and said. " Sir Knight... if you are who say you are... it is rather... impossible... you are thought... dead."

The knight nodded at her words and said. " Aye, I am who I say I am. I am formerly King Leoric, but I prefer to be called as Leoric now. And as how I came here, and how I 'live' again, well to say it briefly, the Archangel Tyrael revived me, and gave me this undead body when I was in my youth, to help combat Diablo once more. And another of Diablo's minion, Gharbad, a goat man has been revived by Tyrael as well. It seems that Gharbad did not particularly like his former Master as well."

Giliian's eyes widened at the confirmation, and then scrambled free of his arms and knelt before him. " I... I... my respects to you, Your Majesty! I did not mean any disrespect, and I feel so unworthy and ashamed that you should be worried for a peasant woman such as I."

Leoric shook his head sighing a bit as he helped Gillian up and said. " Do not be so formal with me, Gillian. I am no king any more, so you do not have to apply any formalities when you speak to me. In a way, we both have lost people that we loved. All of us have. You lost your friends that was in Tristram, and I, my trusted advisor, and my beloved son. Diablo is the root of all that has happened to each and everyone in this camp, and I have made it a personal quest to rid the world of him once and for all."

Gillian heard the pain in former king's voice, and though the man was devoid of expression, she could tell that both his son, and the now deceased Archbishop Lazarus was very close to him. She got up to his feet and then said nothing, but gently drew the undead former king into her arms. Her tenderness, surrounded him with so much warmth, that he hugged her in return, his posture tender and protective.

After a while, they both let go of each other. Gillian smiled shyly at the former king and said. " Thank you.. Your... Leoric. I do not know what I would have done if you were not here. The nightmares were so vivid... and I think they will keep on coming."

Leoric just smiled and said. " There is an old saying, Gillian. 'That which does not kill you, makes you stronger.' I believe that those words are true. Instead of fearing the nightmares, they can be a source of strength for you to live. Do not remember the way your friends, rather remember them when they were still well and alive with you. Those memories will become a source of strength and motivation for you to live. But I do think that your words have a grain of truth as well."

He then smiled. " I have decided. From tonight onwards, I will sleep together with you in your tent." At the maiden's blush, he explained. " I am a gentleman, Gillian. I do not mean to do anything with you, as I am content to hold in my arms while we sleep." He then bent over, and whispered in her ear in a conspirator's manner. " Do not tell anyone this though, Gharbad really stinks sometimes. Oh, I know he washes, but the demonic reek of his fur sometimes does not help matters when I am trying to sleep." Gillian giggled softly, though she blushed at their close proximity to each other.

Leoric smiled as he saw Gillian blush. If she was beautiful before, she looked even lovelier when she blushed. The rosy flush on her cheeks complemented her fair complexion and soft moss green eyes that she had. Without thinking, the words just slipped out of his mouth. " Lovely. You simply look even lovelier with that blush on you." This incited a deeper flush on the young maiden's cheek.

His eyes widened and then he said. " Ahh, yes. I had almost forgot about one thing. I have some things I wish to give you. Give me amoment and I will get them." He exited the tent, and Gillian was wondering what he had to give her. She thought that his company was enough. She did not know why, but she liked this Leoric. She finally understood why the king had gone mad before his death. Diablo, Lord of Terror. He was the cause of all this, and she was glad that even more people had taken it upon themselves to see him destroyed.

It was then that Leoric returned with a large bundle of clothes. She blushed as she can see what they were. They were normal clothes allright, but they were made with the softest of silk and muslin, their colors bright and flashy. But most of all there were many lacy chemises and chemisettes, and bodices that were very low cut, and even the dresses were quite low cut, and if she wore them she would be displaying quite an amount of cleavage and skin.

He smiled and said. " Well, do you like them ?"

She looked at him and nodded shyly. " Yes, Leoric... I have never seen such fine clothes in my life. They look like they were designed for nobility... I do not think I deserve them. And these are so... so... boldy designed. Where on earth did you get them ?"

Leoric smiled grimly. " I do believe that these things used to belong to the many women that perished in the hands of the Countess of Blood. When we destroyed her earlier, we raided her treasures, and I found these, and I thought you might like them."

She looked at him and said. " I... I see. Thank you, Leoric. No one has been so nice to me before, apart for Ogden and the rest of the people in Tristram. God rest their souls." She swayed just a little, and Leoric supported her with his arm. " You need more rest, Gillian. Sleep well, I will be watching over you." He then gently carried Gillian in his arms and gently laid her on her bed. As she slept, he was pleased to see a soft peaceful smile on her face.

He soon left the tent and told Haimler of his intentions, as he was the leader of the party after all, that he wishes to stay behind to look after Gillian for a moment. Haimler just said softly. " It is good, Leoric for you to guard over the girl. Leave the rest of the tasks to us. You may come with us again, once she has fully recovered." He gave the undead knight a friendly pat on the shoulder and went off, while Leoric went to Gillian's tent and sat beside her, dutifully watching over her.

Haimler went to Blood Raven and told her of what Leoric has said. She smiled and said. " It is good that Gillian has him for a protector. I have heard many stories about her from my sister when she came back from Tristram. She was an orphan, did you know that. Apparently, Gillian became quite good friends with my sister, and my sister spoke fondly of her quite often. Though she is in a way, now an orphan again, she will not stay that way for long. She has now in a way, a family in Leoric, and all of us."

Haimler nodded and said softly, as he looked around. As he glanced in the direction of Charsi's smithy, he was surprised to see Fenric and Paige there, along with Gharbad. The Rogue Blacksmith's face was distraught and full of worry. He told Blood Raven this and she said. " That is strange, Charsi is usually a cheerful girl, and the strongest in controlling her emotions here, well, apart from me, Kashya and Akara of course. If she is distraught over something, then whatever thing that is, it must be very serious or important. I think we had better go there and find out what is going on."

Haimler nodded and then they both walked towards the smithy, intending to find out what matter which can make the usually cheerful and unflappable blacksmith so worried.

Please Read and Review!


	11. Sidestory 2: Andariel's Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fan fiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time. And just in case anyone wants to flame me over the similarity of this side story to one part of Kura - Ookami's chapters, I would like you all to know that I have obtained his permission to use it.

Side story 2: Andariel's Wrath and Plots Conceived

In the Cathedral of the now demon occupied Monastery of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye, a lone Bone Mage sat on a chair, brooding over some things. The news that came from outside traveled fast to his counsel. Many of Andariel's generals that was given reign over the different areas of Khanduras had been defeated. Not a mean feat, considering that Andariel was very precise and had a good eye about choosing individuals for her command legion. Bishiboshi, Master Shaman of Fire was given the task of amassing many of his brethren and their minions in the Cold Plains.

Corpsefire, was given a task to provide a strategic point in a small cave in the Blood Moor, where Andariel's army was to gather for an en masse attack of the remnants of the Rogues.

Rakanishu was given the task of guarding the Cairn Stones, an ancient ring of standing stones that was a means to travel to Tristram, to prevent any one to retrieve the Horadrim Sage, Deckard Cain, which could throw a wrench into Diablo's plan to revive his brothers, Mephisto, Lord of Hate and Baal, Lord of Destruction.

Blood Raven was given the task to go to the Rogue's Sacred Burial Ground to defile and raise an army of undead, while Bonebreak, Bone Ash's own brother was commanded to do the same in the Burial Ground's Mausoleums.

Cold Crow was also stationed near where Rakanishu was, in a small cave, and also muster an army strong enough to meet up with Corpsefire in a later date.

Treehead Woodfist was given the guardianship of the Tree of Inifuss, which held the key to unlock the runes inscribed on the Cairn stones, which would make the instantaneous travel to Tristram possible.

Though he personally thought that raising the Countess of Blood was a big mistake on Andariel's part. The woman did more harm than good, killing the Corrupted Rogues to preserve her own beauty. Old habits die hard, he supposed.

Of all the generals that had been sent out, he knew that Blood Raven has broken free of Andariel's control. It seems that a necromancer had managed to destroy the mind control gem that held the Rogue Captain under Andariel's control.

And of his brother, BoneBreak, his fate is unknown to him. All he knew that it definitely a mistake to join up with this group, as he predicted, with the way things are going, Andariel... and perhaps even Diablo will be defeated once again.

Sure, Andariel still had himself, Flamespike the Crawler, which was in the Outer Cloister of the Monastery, The Smith, which provides the weapons for Andariel's army, and Pitspawn Fouldog in the Jail. He smiled to himself.He knew the Tainted leader hated the name bestowed to him by Andariel, and was considering leaving her service, bur did not do so, for fear of incurring Andariel's wrath. He was good friends with the Tainted leader and they often spoke with each other.

He was broken from his thoughts when one of his subordinates, another skeleton mage, versed with fire magic came to his presence. You see, all skeleton mages were usually proficient in only one school of magic, but Bone Ash was different. He had mastery of both poison and cold. The mage bowed and said. " Forgive me for disturbing you from your thoughts, Master... but a Wraith, said that he seeks audience with you. Apparently, your brother Bonebreak has sent him with a message, only to be spoken in your presence, in full confidence."

Bone Ash laughed, a hollow chuckle escaping from his empty throat. " So, my brother is indeed still alive. Very well, send him to me immediately."

The wraith floated into his presence and said in a hollow voice. " Greetings, your eminence. Your brother has a message for you. He wishes to form an alliance with the Rogues, as he feels that Andariel is losing more and more ground, and it is a matter of time that the Necromancer and his party would slay her and go after Diablo. He beseeches you to join with him in his endeavor."

Bone Ash gave a hollow laugh and said. " Great minds think alike, I have heard it being told. So, my brother has already thought of this. Very well, go back to my brother and tell him that I will join him, and I will find allies within these very walls to help the Rogues and the Necromancer."

The wraith nodded and floated away. Bone Ash chuckled; his plans are already in motion. Just then, another one of his bone mages came to him. " Master…. Andariel requires your presence in her throne room."

Bone Ash nodded. " I will be there soon." He said as he rose to his feet as he made his way towards Andariel's throne room. He descended down the catacombs until he reached the lowest level, where there was a large room with huge double doors. He pushed them open and went inside.

Sitting on a massive throne of bone, was Andariel, the Maiden of Anguish. She was a monstrous and horrifying sight to behold. She had feet like an ancient flightless predatory bird's and she was at least four meters tall. Other than her flaming hair, the most frightening aspect of her was the bony talons that grew on her back.

When Bone Ash was before her, he said softly. " Greetings and my respects to you Mistress. You have need of me?"

Andariel looked at him with undisguised fury. " What is the matter with you lot? You are all worthless! What is this that I have been receiving! All of you are useless! Corpsefire is nothing but a shambling magical piece of flesh and Bishiboshi is nothing but a fire-loving idiot! Treehead is nothing but the Brute he is and Rakanishu is a revolting piece of a loose cannon! And do not mention the Countess of Blood! That woman has been nothing but trouble for us, killing many Corrupted Rogues for her silly vanity. She's the only one I do not feel upset over at her defeat."

" And don't talk to me about Blood Raven and Cold Crow! I thought that those two would be perfect to lead a spearhead attack against the Rogues, but look what happened! Cold Crow is dead and now Blood Raven is likely out for my blood!" She breathed hard as she ranted and raved. After some time, she cooled down, and then looked at Bone Ash. " I have a task for you, Bone Ash."

" I want you to go and contact my remaining generals and rally them together. Nothing must get past our defenses, and I want the heads of those who were responsible in killing my generals. Now go!" She bellowed at him as she dismissed the Bone Mage.

Bone Ash bowed to her and said. " As you wish…"

He then left the chamber and then went towards the Jail levels and sought out his friend, the Tainted leader, Pitspawn Fouldog. He found him near an alcove and said. " Greetings, Pitspawn, my friend."

The Tainted leader smirked widely and said. " Well met, old friend. I heard that you have been recently summoned to her Highness's presence." He spat out the last few syllables.

Bone Ash nodded and said. " Indeed. She asks me to relay a message to her remaining leaders, including myself to strengthen the defenses and to kill the party of people that killed many of our comrades."

Pitspawn gave an inelegant and defiant snort. " Pah! We are nothing to her but cannon fodder for her and tools to be used to weaken her enemies. We are disposable in her eyes. I do not like such a Mistress."

Bone Ash grinned. " Then I have a proposition for you, one that will benefit both of us." He then told the Tainted leader of his brother, Bonebreak's plan. " As you can see, I have consented, and I am in full support of my brother's idea. What say you, friend Pitspawn? "

The Tainted leader was in deep thought for a moment, before nodding his head. " I am honored to join your plan, Bone Ash. I will make sure that my Tainted Brethren do not attack the Necromancer and his party. In fact, I am willing to send a regiment of my Tainted to reinforce the defenses of the Rogue Encampment if need be."

Bone Ash nodded. " Good. Now, the best focal point to keep an army is that cave that was previously occupied by that fool, Corpsefire."

Pitspawn nodded and said. " Agreed, I will organize a regiment and send it there as soon you say the word."

Bone Ash nodded and said. " I will be counting on you." He then left the Tainted leader and looked for the other leaders to inform them of Andariel's commands.

Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 8: Tools of the Trade pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo 2 or its expansion.

This is my first fan fiction though, and it is based on the new Necromancer character and his adventures. Other characters from other professions might come in sooner or later in time.

Chapter 8: Tools of the Trade Part 2

Once they were close, Blood Raven ventured forth and asked. " What is wrong, Charsi? I have never seen you this way. Could you please tell me what is wrong? What has upset you, dear Sister?"

Charsi sighed and looked up at Blood Raven and sighed. " It is really my fault, Blood Raven. I do not know if I can be forgiven after comitting such a blunder. Do you still remember the blessed hammer that I used to forge weapons and armor, when we were still back at the Monastery? "

Blood Raven nodded and said. " Of course I remember. It is called the Horadric Malus, is it not?"

Charsi nodded. " That is the one. If you can recall, when Andariel begun her assault, I was forced to leave that smithing hammer behind. Oh, I know that the forces of Hell would not be able to wield or even touch the Malus, for it is a holy relic and item. But still... the loss of the hammer might be the doom of us all. If you are able to retrieve it back for me, I am able to use its power to help make your armor and weapons even stronger. Not to mention it would help me to make stronger and powerful weapons and armor for our Sisters."

Haimler listened to her words and then looked around and then said. " Well, I think we have enough reason to make a trip to the Monastery even if for a short moment. In a way, this might prove to be an advantageous situation for us. Firstly, once we retrieve the Malus, we are able to strengthen our own equipment. Secondly, the camp's defenses will be strengthened as well, with Charsi able to produce even better armor and weapons for the Rogues. And thirdly, it gives us a chance to decimate, at least another portion of Andariel's forces, which I do not doubt, will be lurking close to the Monastery and even inside it."

All of them nodded, after listening to Haimler's explanation and plan. Indeed it makes a lot of sense, and they do not have any reason to refute against it, and they all unanimously decided to proceed to the

Meanwhile, at the border between the Blood Moor and the Cold Plains, Flavie was as usual, dispatching any odd monster that dared to get close or accidentally stumbled close to her position. After a while, she lowered her bow for a moment and walked towards one of the walls of the pass, and leaned back against it, intending to rest for a moment. She felt grateful for Haimler and his party, for with Bishiboshi's and Rakanishu's demise, the frequency of Fallen attacks and incursions have been greatly reduced, save for the few that are either too fanatical to care about their own lives, or those that are too foolish to think that they are still able to win. Sure, their Shamans might provide them with a semblance of leadership and discipline, but in the end, they are still quite a disorganized mob. She smiled as she saw the ample quivers of arrows that some of the Rogue sisters had sent over. It seems that Haimler did keep his word after all.

A faint movement in the distance gaught her attention, and she took up her position once more, and was a bit surprised. The approaching figure was not the usual lone zombie or some quill rats or even a small ragged band of Fallen. The thing that was approaching floated slowly towards her position, shimmering softly. A ghost... She thought. But what was one doing so far out here? She raised her bow and said. " Halt! You are trespassing on Rogue territory. State your business or meet your doom! "

The figure stopped, a few yards from where she stood and then she heard it speak, its voice soft and not unlike whispers in the wind. " I... do not... come... in hostility. I... bring a message... only to be... spoken... in the presence of Haimler... the necromancer... on behalf... of my Master... Bonebreak."

Flavie raised an eyebrow at the ghost's words, eyeing it warily for quite some time, before lowering her bow and said brusquely. " Very well, I shall trust you... for now. Follow me. I will lead you to camp, where you may speak to the necromancer. But be warned, an act of treachery will not go unpunished."

She turned and the ghost followed, floating slowly towards the direction of the encampment. The Rogue that was on guard duty was alarmed to see Flavie walking back towards the encampment, with what seemms to be a ghost following her. " Flavie... what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the pass? And who is that behind you?? "

Flavie just smiled and said. " Blaise, do not worry. I want you to cover my duties for a moment at the pass. While our guest here, is a ghost. A minion of one of Andariel's underlings, it seems. It says that it has a message to be brought into the presence of the necromancer that has helped us for quite some time."

After some time of thinking, Blaise nodded and then walked towards the pass connecting the Blood Moor and the Cold Plains, while Flavie entered the encampment with the ghost in tow. Needless to say, there were many wary glances given to them, and rather surprised looks. The ghost did not seem hostile for them at the moment, but many of the Rogues checked their weapons, just in case.

Even Haimler and his party raised an eyebrow at Flavie's arrival. He then stepped forward and said. " Greetings, Flavie. Why are you here? And why is that specter behind you? "

She then said softly. " Greetings, Haimler. I am here only to escort this ghost... which says that it has a message from one of Andariel's minion that is called BoneBreak, only to be spoken in your presence."

He looked at the ghost incredulously for a moment and said. " Very well, Flavie. Thank you for being this being's escort. Messenger, I would hear this message now."

The ghost slowly floated forward and said. " Thank... you... O... necromancer... My Master... Bonebreak... wishes... to meet you... to discuss a proposition... that would benefit him... as well as the Rogues... "

Haimler nodded. " Thank you. Do not leave just yet, my companions and I wish to discuss this." He then turned and called a small council, comprising of himself, Blood Raven, Kashya, Leoric, Paige and Gharbad, and even Akara, and Cain as well.

" I believe you have heard what the messenger had said. What do you all think about it ?"

Cain and Akara was worried about this being a trap to eliminate Haimler, and they spoke to him about it. While Kashya was rather skeptical, though she did not say anything much. " I do not know about this. What proposition could a minion of Andariel's have for us ? "

Leoric and Gharbad had the same thought and it was Gharbad who voiced it out. " In my opinion, it is an act of cowardice... or something else, such as discontent, or perharps both. Diablo's minions were never loyal to each other, and I guess that seeing that how badly things are going for Andariel right now, they decided to throw in their lot for the winning side, and if I guess correctly, Andariel is a harsh taskmistress and might have earned the ire of many of her minions for one reason or another."

But it was Blood Raven, who voiced out the strongest argument. " I know of this BoneBreak. He has a brother, Bone Ash, that is Andariel's trusted Advisor in this campaign of hers. Bonebreak was a great warrior when he was alive, and his sense of loyalty and honor are somewhat twisted in a sense, but I know that he is able to be trusted, as I have worked with him briefly, while I was still under Andariel's control. And my guess, if he sent a messenger to us, no doubt that his brother will receive a similar message as well. And for us, in our weak state, would do well to meet him and hear out what he has prposed to us, before we decide on what to do."

Haimler nodded and then returned to the ghost's side and said. " Very well, I shall meet with your Master, but tell him to come to the Blood Moor and he is allowed to bring three of his minions as guards, no more. I will do the same."

The ghost nodded and said. " Very... well... I will... give your... reply... to my Master... " With that, it floated away, in the direction of the Mausoleum in the Burial Grounds.

Once it was gone, Flavie bowed. " I will take my leave now, to relieve Blaise, which I sent to relieve me for a moment. " She then left the camp as well.

Haimler waited a moment before speaking. " Well, I suppose you all know that this Bonebreak is coming to talk about this proposition of his. Blood Raven shall come with me of course, but what about the other two? "

Leoric stood forward and said. " I shall go with you, for I am well versed in the art of diplomacy. I will be able to negotiate something or detect any political subtlety or any lying that this Bonebreak might intend to make from his words. "

Fenric stood forward as well. " The spirits will be able to inform me of any deception that this Bonebreak might commit, so we will not be caught off guard. "

Haimler nodded and said. " Then it is decided. Now we wait for Bonebreak to arrive. " He turned to Akara and asked. " I do not suppose you would know the location of the Monastery, since it is your people's domain? "

Akara nodded and said. " Yes, Haimler. The Monastery of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye lies in the Tamoe highlands, only a distance away from the Black Marsh, where you destroyed the Countess of Blood."

" I see... but where do you propose we meet this Bone Break? Does any of you have any idea? " Haimler asked.

Kashya pointed towards the edge of the camp. " The meeting should be done right outside our walls. Even though you gave the creature a choice to bring three guards, I still do not fully trust the thing. Allow me to post more rogues just inside the walls, to lie as a back up plan, as a surprise element, just in case something goes awry."

Haimler nodded. " It will be as you desire, Kashya. Though I would like to see something fruitful come out of this meeting, but you do have a point. Unless whatever thing this Bonebreak is proposing is finalised and done, the creature is still a part of Andariel's retinue, and therefore, an enemy. "

Kashya nodded and said. " Then I will make preparations at once. " She then left and began issuing commands, and the Rogues lined up against the walls, checking their weapons, testing bowstrings, and loading as many arrows they can into quivers. Some of them brought multiple quivers of arrows, to prevent any lack of ammunition if things do turn out bad.

Meanwhile, in the Mausoleum, Bonebreak was sitting on his throne, when the first wraith returned and whispered something. He let out a grin. " Excellent! Brethren! I have received good tidings! It seems that my brother Bone Ash, have also decided to throw in his lot in our plan. Even now he is trying to find allies within ' Queen' Andariel's fort. " He ground out the name in contempt, and his disdain towards the Maiden of Anguish was echoed throughout the undead ranks in the Mausoleum, but a resounding cheer followed as they knew that their chance of success have been significantly increased.

Bonebreak was once a powerful warrior, skilled in martial prowess, and his brother Bone Ash was a powerful mage. They had died in valor, fighting against Diablo's forces as agents of the Zakarum. They certainly impressed Andariel, who resurrected them as undead skeleton leaders in her army. But they would never forget the contempt and hatred they had for Andariel and her ilk, but as they were lacking in power, they were forced to be subservient to the Maiden of Anguish's commands.

This same fate had befallen many of Bone Break and Bone Ash's followers, who were converted to Andariel's cause by force. Now is the time to get some much-deserved payback, against the one that damned them to eternal undeath.

It was at this time that the second ghost returned and whispered something, conveying a message about what the Necromancer had said, and the people he saw there. " Are you certain? You did not make a mistake? " He asked, slightly in disbelief.

" No... Master... I did not make... a mistake. Somehow... he is alive once more... and he is an ally of the Rogues as well. " The ghost replied.

Bonebreak nodded and then spoke to the two ghosts. " Both of you have done well. You may retire. " With a wave of his skeletal hand, he dismissed the two ghosts and then turned to his underlings. " Well, it seems that the Necromancer accepts and wishes to meet us. In a while, I shall personally handpick three of our number to act as my honor guard. But there are even greater tidings... Leoric, our former High King, and esteemed Senior Paladin of the Zakarum has now returned from the dead, albeit in a state not unlike ours, but more. It seems that he has retained most of his Zakarumite training, but the armor that he garbs is one of the Blood Knights of Diablo's army."

A loud cheer resounded through the chamber. " Long live the King! "

Bone Break raised his hand and all grew quiet once more. " I know, brethren. This is glad tidings indeed, for we have our former monarch to swear fealty to. But there is more. It seems that a Druid from Harrogath had also joined the quest in slaying Andariel, and ultimately Diablo himself. And Gharbad himself has returned from the dead as well. " A ripple of cheers followed once more, with these glad news.

Bonebreak nodded. " Aye this is good news indeed." He then pointed to three of his toughest looking skeletons and then said. " The three of you. Garb yourselves with the finest gear that you can find. I shall do the same. It is time to meet our future allies. "

He then went to the sarcophagus that he was housed, and put on his chain boots, and gauntlets. He also took his trusty long sword, while his men were garbed in leather armor and had simple short swords and axes as weapons. The four of them marched out of the Mausoleum and out of the Burial Grounds, and into the Cold Plains. Due to their allegiance to Andariel, the myriad of creatures there paid them no heed, and let them pass unmolested.

Flavie noticed four figures garbed in full battle gear approaching the pass, and readied her bow, and prepared to fire. She barked. " Halt! Return from whence you came from, foul beasts! "

Bone Break looked at the Rogue maiden in an amused grin, though it was very hard to see, due to his skeletal nature. " Peace, Rogue Maiden. My companions, and I mean you no harm. I am Bone Break. I seek only to meet the Necromancer to discuss a proposition, as agreed."

Flavie snorted and looked at the four skeletons. The one with the bluish tinged bones was the most well armed, and it seems the leader and spokesman of the group. She looked at them warily for a moment, before lowering her bow. " Very well, if you are who you speak. You may pass. They will be waiting for you at the Encampment. "

She lowered her bow, and then stood aside, allowing them to cross over into the Blood Moor.

One by one, the skeletons marched past her. Bone Break was the last to go, and he stopped for a moment." Your commitment to your duty is very admirable, Rogue Maiden, even if you are alone here. Most of Diablo's or Andariel's minions, would never do such a thing. Pure selfishness and a great deal of self preservation, you know." He then grinned at her. " Perhaps when all this is over, we should get together, and exchange pointers about weapon skills. I notice that you Rogues have more aptitude towards the bow, but it could not hurt to learn some close combat forms, you know."

Flavie raised an eyebrow at his words, and his supposed hidden meaning. While his comment about the need to learn close combat forms, and the Rogues' expertise in ranged battles, she swore that he was trying to _flirt _with her. She smirked and said. " Thank you for your compliments, and I will bear that in mind. But I do need to warn you. My taste in men... only applies to living ones. Undead ones, especially one devoid of any flesh such as yourself, can consider yourself out of selection."

Bonebreak then grinned. " That hurt, Rogue Maiden... I was trying to show my true admiration to your commitment, nothing more. Although I do admit, that I do have this little niggling interest in your person. But we shall talk of this when I pass this way once more. Farewell, fair maiden." He bowed and then strode over to where his men were and strode into the Blood Moor, towards the direction where the Rogue Encampment is said to be found.

Flavie rolled her eyes, shaking her head and muttered how _this _minion of Andariel's seem to be an accomplished flirt and charmer, when he was alive and now just got worse now that he is practically dead. But she also chuckled, at the way the skeleton warrior tried to impress her. At least he has a likeable personality, she thought to herself.

Back at the camp, Haimler, Blood Raven, Leoric and Fenric waited outside the Encampment. It was Blood Raven, who spotted the four figures coming towards them from the distance. " They are here... " She said softly.

Haimler nodded and waited until the four skeletons stopped in front of him. Their leader, a bluish boned skeleton, seemed to be the leader of this party, as he is the most well armed and armored of the four. He then spoke. " You are Bone Break, I presume. "

Bone Break nodded and said. " Indeed I am, Necromancer. It is a pleasure to meet you at last, the bane of Andariel's existence. " He then turned to Leoric, and knelt down, dropped to one knee, his sword placed in front of him, which was followed by his three followers. " And my respects to you, Your Majesty. It is good to see that you have returned to destroy Andariel, and the Prime Evils."

Leoric spoke mildly. " Rise, Bone Break, I am no longer a monarch, but a mere warrior like yourself. So please, do not give me any formalities when you speak to me. Just call me Leoric as everyone else does around here."

Bone Break nodded and rose to his feet. " Very well... Leoric. " He then turned to Haimler and Blood Raven. " Now, it is time I mentioned the reason for this visit. As you know, I and my brother Bone Ash were former members of the Good peoples. I was a mere warrior in the Zakarumite order, not yet a Paladin, but close to becoming one, while my brother Bone Ash is a most accomplished mage in the Orders of the Vizjeraej. Upon our deaths doing battle against the forces of Hell, Andariel looked upon us in 'favor' and raised us back to what you see before you to fight for her. We resent and detest her, for we are fighting for the forces we sought to destroy when we were still in our mortal bodies. Alas, as we are far too weak to defeat her, we are forced to be subservient for some time. "

He then pointed to Haimler. " But you, Necromancer, have given us hope once more. All of us, even my brother have heard of your exploits and we feel that we can now strike back against the she-devil that cursed us to this life. I propose an alliance between the Rogues, my brother and myself. Even as we speak, he is trying to persuade and win allies inside the Monastery's very walls for both our causes. I believe that will be more beneficial for your side rather than ours, in a way. What do you say? "

Haimler looked at Blood Raven and then at Leoric and Fenric. He then said softly. " You propose something that is indeed beneficial to us. Wait here while I confer with my colleagues."

He turned and asked Leoric and Fenric. " Well, what do you two think about this offer? "

Leoric was the first one to speak. " I detect no subtlety in his words, nor do I sense any hidden agenda behind them. Even the way he spoke was calm and confident, and do not betray any notion of lies."

Fenric nodded. " I agree to what Leoric says. The spirits are not able to discern or tell me that the creature is lying, so we can safely assume that it is telling the truth. "

Haimler nodded and then said. " I see… but what about you, Raven? " He asked the Rogue Captain and she replied. " As I said before, Bone Break is an honorable person, and I do not think he will betray his oath or pact once he has made them. Moreover, like what Leoric and Fenric has just mentioned, I too, could not detect any hidden agendas that he might have. So I think accepting to work together with them is a very favorable pact, I believe."

Haimler turned around and said. " Very well then. We agree to your proposition. How soon are you able to reinforce the defenses around the Rogue Encampment? "

" Spoken like a true leader! " Bone Break commented. " I can send some of my skeletal guards immediately as well as some ghosts and zombies, and I will place them in the cave where that fool, Corpsefire was."

Haimler nodded. " Agreed. Then let us hope that there were be everlasting peace between the Rogues and your kind."

" I would hope so too. Fare thee well, my friends. " Bone Break turned around and left the Encampment, his followers in tow.

Please Read and Review


	13. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
